A Dark Rebirth
by YamiAngelOfTheNight
Summary: Sequel to The Golden Curse. Years have passed since the being known as Golden Freddy passed. Peace has reigned, but is it too early to feel safe? Luka finds himself buried into a whole new mess when a new monster shows up. Can Luka untangle the threads this new puppet master has laid down? Or will he need the help of a certain puppet who doesn't play by the rules.
1. Chapter 1

"That fool," a voice rasped, "his life...wasted. And he didn't even manage to dispose of a single one of them." The person sighed, standing with a clink of metal. A sly grin stretched across his face. "No matter. My newer creations will not fail me. Not as that fool did." He paced the small room he was confined in. Not because of anyone else, but because of himself. "To think he considered us alike," he mused, "In the end he was nothing like me. In the end he proved nothing more than a useless pawn." He chuckled to himself before he heard the door open. He turned, grinning. "Yes? What is it?"

"They're coming, just like you said." He looked her over. One of his smoother creations. She had bound so beautifully. "Are you sure things will go so smoothly?"

"Things will be perfect," he replied, "they will come and retrieve us, all five of us, and bring us to the restaurant because they want to ensure they have extra parts if needed. Then, one by one, we will be rid of those...nuisances that got you thrown out. You have no need to worry."

"But," she looked away, "What if they just repair them. Maybe they don't want us anymore..."

"Don't be scared," he cooed, approaching her and placing a hand on her shoulder, "we'll ensure that they aren't just broken. We'll make sure their souls leave their bodies. For good." She was silent for a moment.

"They'll be okay?" She asked, "It won't...hurt them will it?"

"Not at all," he replied, "now go on. Get into position and just act natural. Don't react when they load you onto the truck. Can you do that?" She nodded and he laughed, steering her back towards the door. "Good girl. You'll live again soon. I cannot restore your human form but I can give you this."

"It's more than enough," she said before leaving. He chuckled, his smile dropping to his mischievous smirk as the door closed.

"Foolish girl," he said, turning away from the door and sitting down in his corner again, "They'll believe anything. Oh well, no reason to worry about that now. As long as they behave then we all win. They get to live again and I, well...I get the revenge I desire. If not then they die and I start over." He laughed, eyes glowing dangerously. "Soon. I will destroy those pets you hold so dear, and then...then I'll destroy you." He laughed louder, the sound full of madness. "Everything will fall perfectly into place. Soon...everything will change soon, and I...I'll be reborn. And this time I won't make the same mistake again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I promise, these will get longer as we get further into the story, and once I have more time to write. But for now this is it. Please enjoy.**

"What is the meaning of this Scott," Jason ordered, "We've gone so long with our animatronics, even upgraded them on several occasions. Why are these hunks of scrap metal coming here?"

"Calm yourself Jason," Scott replied, standing, "that's all they are. Scrap parts. If there's anything to salvage we'll use them. If not then we move on. Still, scrap metal is always useful, and we should always save money where we can."

"Alright," Jason said roughly, "As long as the current models remain functional."

"They will. That I can assure you. Though, it's unusual that you take such an interest in which animatronics we use here." Scott stood, "I'd like you to unload them from the truck when it comes. Surely you don't mind waiting. After all your daughter works here too."

"Fine," he said. Scott nodded and exited the office, locking it up when Jason followed.

"Good night Jason," Scott announced, "I'll see you." He bobbed his head, waiting until the man left. As soon as his car drove away he heard footsteps and turned. The animatronics. No...his nephew and his friends.

"What did he mean about new animatronics?" Chica asked.

"Don't mind that," Jason said, "They're just scraps recovered from an old location. Don't worry, they're just for spare parts."

"What if they're like us?" Bonnie asked.

"They won't be," Freddy commented, "We were the sole children killed. Besides, the Marionette didn't seem to know of any others who'd bound to suits."

"He didn't know of Golden Freddy at first either," Bonnie reminded him, "what if these were new kids?"

"I doubt that," Freddy said, "what do you think Luka?" Jason looked at his nephew. Still almost the same as he'd seen him, his eyes held an older look to them. He'd changed. That was obvious. Still, Jason found himself wondering how his nephew would respond. He'd been very acute to these kinds of things, almost all too aware of their situations after he'd bound to the Marionette so many years ago.

"While it seems unlikely," he said, "I think they could be inhabited as well. I don't know why but...I feel like something is off."

"Aye," Foxy, who'd been eerily silent until this moment, agreed, "I feel it too lad. Something dark be brewing on the horizon." Jason stared at them until he heard someone honk outside. He turned.

"I'll go unload them," he stated, "then we'll see for sure." The animatronics scampered off behind the curtain. He sighed, turning to go unload the truck.

"What do you think they'll be like?" Chica asked. Luka sat peering out of the curtain. Foxy was seated behind him, back pressed against the younger male. Bonnie and Freddy were both leaned against the wall.

"Chica," Freddy said, "there's no reason to make assumptions. For all we know these are just piles of metal."

"Maybe," she said, peering out the curtain. She gave a gasp, pulling back. "Freddy! You'll never guess what they brought." Freddy gave her an odd look and moved to look out. He sighed, a tense laugh leaving him.

"See Chica?" he said, pulling back, "it's just our old replacements. They were never bound to souls to start. Only tampered with. Isn't that right Foxy?"

"Aye," the fox said, flipping his eye patch down over his eye and shutting them gently, "No need ta worry lass."

"What are those?" Luka asked, watching his uncle haul them in.

"They were meant to be kid friendly," Bonnie explained, "they called them our toy versions. They were put out of order and we were restored because they were a little buggy. We tried to keep them in line but its hard to make non-sentient beings understand."

"I see," Luka said, tone ominous as his eyes locked on them. He watched as his uncle brought in four, lying them on the stage nearby before going out to retrieve another suit from the truck. Luka's gaze locked on that one, ignoring the toy animatronics nearby. "What about that one? It seems a lot older than the others."

"What other one?" Freddy asked. He looked back out the curtain, eying the fifth animatronic. "I can't say. I've never seen it before. Any idea Foxy?"

"If ye don't know then I certainly don't either," the pirate commented, "likely it be something from old times. Before any of us came ta life." Luka looked back at the suit, eying it warily.

"Is something wrong Luka?" Chica asked. He cocked his head, eerily silent for a moment.

"Something's not right," he whispered. His eyes looked almost glassy for a moment before he blinked, emerald orbs clearing.

"Are you okay Luka?" Freddy asked, "You've been a little...off lately." Luka shook his head.

"I'm fine," he replied. They watched in silence as Jason said goodbye to the driver and shut the door, locking it. He turned back, walking over.

"Anything strange about these things?" he asked, waving a hand at the animatronics, "I know the toy versions from when I was a kid but...this one. Can't say I've ever seen it."

"Neither have we," Freddy replied.

"A mystery?" They looked over, seeing Nina grinning. "I love mysteries." Nina walked over and smiled before looking at the animatronics piled on the stage. "so these ones...they alive?"

"We're not sure," Freddy said. Luka studied the suits for another moment, eying the cracked and warped casing on the Toy animatronics. Their eyes were dull, wires poked out of several half-disintegrated portions while jaws and limbs lying limp. His gaze flickered to the fifth animatronic. A rabbit animatronic, torn and nearly mutilated. Its muted-yellow fabric cover was streaked with tears and dark patches. Wires poked out everywhere, wrapped around the endoskeleton beneath. Its head was lolled back, jaw stretched in a twisted grin. Its eyes pierced into him as if saying 'what are you going to do now?'.

"Anyway," Jason cut in, "I should get these stored away for now. Nina, go do your job." She giggled, pecking him on the cheek and flashing a cheeky smile before trotting away. Jason rolled his eyes at his daughter's antics before going over and lifting the old rabbit animatronic halfway and dragging it off the stage. "I'd better get these put away before I head home. I'll ask Scott about this tomorrow." They nodded and watched his drag the animatronic away, slipping out of sight.

"C'mon guys," Chica chirped, skipping away, "Let's go keep Nina company." The others followed. Luka stopped at the entrance to the hallway leading down to Nina's office. He looked back at the Toy animatronics, heaped together on the Show Stage. He thought he saw the barest flicker of life behind those glassy eyes before it was gone.

 _'Something's coming,'_ He thought as he turned away, _'not like last time. This is different. Bigger.'_ He heard Chica's laughter along with some idle chatter. Something echoed in his ears, unknown but strangely familiar. _'And this time...we might not be able to escape it.'_

 _'Yes, yes,'_ he thought wryly, watching as the man who'd dragged him back here turned and left without a word. _'Just pretend I'm not here. After all, I'm just a lifeless suit.'_ He shifted himself, made himself comfortable against the stone wall. Silence stretched over the room and he allowed himself to chuckle softly before speaking aloud. "For now they know nothing. Soon, however, they'll begin to understand. Yet they won't understand either. As long as those fools do what I told them then everything will go off without a problem." He heard steps returning and fell silent, though his eyes glowed darkly. _'My revenge...I'll have it soon enough.'_

 **There you go guys. Hope you enjoyed everyone! Bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm here with another chapter of A Dark Rebirth. Hope you're all enjoying!**

Luka found himself spending his time after hours in the Parts & Services room, staring at the animatronic suits that had been brought in. He watched them, all five of them. Chica and Foxy tried to pull him away from his post but he ignored them. There was something about these animatronics that didn't settle well with him. Something that made him cautious.

It was almost two weeks later when Bonnie came to find him. "You're still sitting here?" he asked. Bonnie had grown a bit more confident of himself. Until he was confronted at least. Luka glanced at him, green eyes meeting red. He looked away, staring at Bonnie's Toy counterpart. "Don't you think they would have moved by now if they could?"

"Something doesn't feel right," he muttered. He nearly jumped out of his suit when Bonnie shook him roughly.

"Snap out of this," Bonnie said in annoyance, "you've become paranoid."

"No." he shook the rabbit off, glaring at him. "I'm not paranoid. _**I**_ understand that evil lurks in places you don't expect."

"I think the Marionette friend your brain," Bonnie retorted, "You can't live life like this."

"At least I don't pretend that everything is perfect," Luka hissed, "Unlike you I grew up. I don't pretend I'm still a child." Bonnie's ears flattened and Luka backed off, concerned he'd been too harsh. Bonnie left without a word. He turned back, freezing as his gaze met the animatronics. Four animatronics to be exact.

 _'One of them moved!'_ His heart was pounding as he surveyed the room. He felt like he was back before everything had happened. Desperately trying to keep an eye on everyone. _'Okay, Toy Foxy is gone. What was the thing's name anyway? Mangle I think? Now where did that pile of scrap go...'_ He eventually found it perched on the ceiling, hidden in a dark corner by a vent. He glared at it. "I knew you four could move," he said in annoyance, "now get down from there." Mangle stayed perfectly still for a moment before it moved, slowly coming down to rest beside the other three Toy animatronics. They all stirred, looking almost sheepish at being caught. The eldest animatronic, the golden rabbit, didn't move. _'Maybe that one isn't alive after all...'_

"We're sorry." He looked at the one who'd spoken. The chrome blue bunny animatronic. Toy Bonnie. He was missing one eye, the socket dark and covered by a magenta lid. Cracks littered the plastic casing, and one of his ears was entirely gone. He looked away as Luka met his gaze. "We didn't know how you'd react to us..."

"Well, it's not like I can do anything to hurt any of you," he stated, "You outnumber me to start with."

"That's true," Mangle mused. Her voice crackled, like static was laced through it. He didn't bother to question it. She was a mess of parts, limbs in weird places and some pieces of metal bent and fractured.

"Not like we'd hurt you!" Toy Chica chirped. Her beak and one eye were missing. A giant crack laced across her chest, threatening to break her in half. One of her hands was missing, wires poking out like makeshift fingers. Luka turned his gaze to the final animatronic. The one who hadn't spoken yet.

Toy Freddy was the most broken, besides Mangle, of them all. Cracks littered his casing. One arm was missing entirely, and a portion of his face was missing, revealing an endoskeleton eye under his casing. He eventually saw why he wasn't speaking. The hinge of his jaw appeared to be stuck, the metal bent and warped. Luka scanned them over again before turning away. "Follow me."

He led them out towards the Show Stage. Chica called out to him as he appeared, her expression changing to shock as she hid behind Freddy. "They're alive!" She squeaked. Luka rolled his eyes.

"Yes," he stated, "As I stated on multiple occasions. Don't act so shocked."

"More members of the crew," Foxy said looking thoughtful, "interesting." Luka nodded, a thoughtful look crossing his own face.

"Wait here for a moment you four," he said before trotting away. The broken Toy animatronics shared uncertain looks but stayed. He rummaged through the Parts & Services room until he found a set of tools his uncle had left. He grabbed them and a small pile of spare parts before exiting. By the time he returned to the main room, Nina was there surveying the Toys.

"So cool," she said, "but you guys could use some fixing up."

"My thought exactly Nina," he stated. He set his things on the stage. He went to take Toy Bonnie's arm, leading the rabbit to the stage. "I can't do any massive remodeling or it'd seem suspicious. However, I can patch you all up a bit."

"Thank...you," Toy Bonnie said slowly. Luka only nodded before sighing.

"I'm gonna need some more eyes," he muttered. Toy Bonnie sat still as he sealed the cracks in his casing, only giving a small shift or uncomfortable hiss.

"So how did you guys get like this?" Nina asked. At first no one spoke, but then Mangle managed to speak.

"None of us know," she stated, "we woke up in that other building in these broken suits. Anything other than that we don't know."

"So none of you know who you were before this?" Bonnie asked. Toy Chica shook her head.

"That's so strange," Chica said, "then again, I don't know who I was either. Only one who does is Luka here." He frowned, ignoring her statement.

 _'I don't want to admit it but...my past life is getting kind of blurry,'_ he thought, _'I remember Nina and Uncle Jason just fine because I see them so often but...I can barely remember my mom, or my friends. I can barely recall anything that happened before this either. It's a little unnerving. If Uncle Jason and Nina don't keep coming around will I just...forget everything? I only vaguely remember my own last name as it is.'_ He shook his head, returning to his task of re-hooking wires and sealing cracks. _'No need to cling to what's already gone I suppose.'_

"That other animatronic," Freddy said suddenly, "What is it?"

"We don't know," Toy Bonnie said, "he never moves or speaks or anything. We don't even know if he's alive."

"He?" Luka questioned, looking up into Toy Bonnie's one green eye.

"We just...assume it was meant to be male," he muttered weakly.

 _'Yeah...sure,'_ Luka thought, returning to his task, _'And you guys are soulless too. They know something but...maybe they aren't trying to be malicious. Maybe that other animatronic really isn't alive. I'd assume it was male too after all.'_

The animatronics chatted happily to one another. At some time between replacing Toy Bonnie's eyes with a pair of matching spares and reforming his ear Luka pulled Nina into the hallway leading to her office. She looked at him curiously.

"What's up cous?" she asked.

"Nina, do you think you could loan me your laptop for a little while?" She huffed, crossing her arms.

"I need that for college you know," she said. He sighed.

"I know," he replied, "can I borrow it while you're here? I need to look into something." She gave him a curious look and then nodded.

"Of course I can," she said, "I'll bring it tomorrow." She was about to leave when something clicked in Luka's head.

"Hey Nina," he said.

"What is it Luka?"

"What exactly are you going to college for? I don't think you ever told me." Nina blinked at him.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked, cocking her head, "I'm studying to be a cop."

"You're back." Toy Chica shifted as she entered the back room she'd learned was called the Parts & Services room. The rabbit animatronic that was remaining in the room looked up at her, eyes staring.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered. He stood, joints groaning almost in protest.

"Do they trust you?" he asked, cocking his head.

"Yes..."

"All of them?"

"I-I think so."

"Don't assume," he hissed, "make sure of it." Toy Chica nodded and he placed a hand on her head. "Good girl."

"S-sir," Toy Chica asked, "you said that they were threats but...they seem so nice."

"No," he said firmly, dropping his arm, "They are all threats and must be removed if you plan to live. They won't hesitate to kill you off."

"All of them?" she asked.

"All of them," he said. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well...all except maybe one." Toy Chica gave him a look of confusion as he went to sit in his spot again. "The newest one. Luka I believe his name was. There's something special about him. Stay close to him. He'll be the turning point in all of this. Understand me?" She nodded and turned. "Oh. Toy Chica?"

"Yes?" she asked, looking back at him.

"Don't call me sir anymore," he said, "It makes me sound too old. Just call me by my name."

"O-okay," Toy Chica said.

"Well?" he asked.

"Okay," she repeated, "Springtrap."

 **How was that? Tell me what you guys think everyone. Until next time then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there everyone! God is it ridiculously late right now while I'm posting this. Oh well. A girl like me don't need sleep anyway. We're getting more into the plot here, and Springtrap will speak. Hopefully everything will be great.**

 **Enjoy.**

"Luka? So this is where you keep running off to." He glanced up to see Chica standing in the doorway. A week had past since the Toy animatronics had began moving. After he'd patched them up a bit he'd retreated to a back room with his cousin's laptop. Chica sat beside him, staring at the screen. "What are all these files?" She asked.

"I was looking into the history of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria," he explained, "because somewhere in the past our mystery animatronic existed, and I wanna know who he is."

"Anyone else know about this?" she asked, looking at the screen.

"Nina does," he replied, "since this is her laptop and she refused to loan it to me unless I told her. I couldn't lie either cause that girl knows me too well." Chica giggled and Luka was about to smirk when something caught his eye. A simple phrase shown a few times throughout the passage he was reading. _'Fredbear's Family Diner...interesting.'_ He moved to the search bar and typed it in, hitting enter and clicking the first article to come up.

 **Fredbear's Family Diner Closing After Near Fatal Accident!**

 _ **Local diner prepares to close its doors after an accident with one of the animatronics nearly costs a young child's life. The two animatronics had just finished doing their daily routine when suddenly one of the animatronics went haywire and attacked a child. The child had gotten too close to the animatronic known as Springtrap, whose pictures are included below, and was struck when an electrical glitch occurred within the machine. The child, whose name will not be disclosed for security reasons, has been sent to the hospital with massive facial injuries resulting in the loss of the frontal portion of his brain.**_

 _ **The animatronics have since been removed from the facility after police fully checked to ensure they had not been tampered with. The empty suits, who had not been in use when the attack occurred, have been placed into a storage building and will likely be dismantled at a later date.**_

" _ **We regret to inform the public that we'll be closing our doors," the owner informed us in a private interview, "we've been a part of this community for so long and I hat having to give it all up." He insured up that there was no reason to worry, and that a new company desiring to open their own restaurant has bought the right to their main characters. These characters will be renamed Freddy and Bonnie, while two other animatronics will be added to the cast.**_

Luka leaned back after he'd finished reading, staring at the pictures under the article. A golden colored rabbit, new and pristine. As different as it looked it was the same animatronic. The same one hanging out in the Parts & Services room. Springtrap.

"You find something?" Chica asked. He nodded, showing her the article. She frowned as she saw the picture. "So he...hurt a child at some point." Luka nodded vacantly, searching the name Springtrap.

"We still don't know if he's alive or-" he broke off as another article caught his eye. _'Owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria claims old spring locked suit goes missing. Police have no suspects.'_

"What?" Chica asked.

"Springtrap's suit went missing," Luka said, paling as he continued to read, "not long before you four were killed."

"What?" Chica asked frowning, "you don't think we did this do you? We don't even recall seeing it."

"Golden Freddy said at one point that his friend had died while using a suit," Luka said, "that he'd been killed by the suit. That he'd been shoved inside of it. Supposedly by you four."

"But I don't remember anything about doing something like that!" Chica gasped, "Wouldn't I remember something like that?" He shut the laptop.

"Let's go," he said, "I have a few questions for the others. Maybe one of them knows something." Chica followed him out into the front room, Freddy and Bonnie chatting idly on the stage. Foxy sat nearby, tail swishing. Thankfully the Toy animatronics were absent.

"About time lad," Foxy said as they approached, "Ye have been hiding away for quite some time."

"I need to ask you something," he said calmly, green eyes dark for a moment, "all three of you actually." Freddy and Bonnie looked over, confusion on their faces.

"What's wrong Luka?" Freddy asked.

"Were any of you ever involved in a killing?" he asked bluntly. Bonnie stiffened, three pairs of wide eyes focusing on Luka. At one time they might have concerned him, staring like that. Now it only annoyed him. "That animatronic, the old one, is named Springtrap. Golden Freddy had said once how a man had died after climbing into a suit. So far only two suits were used that someone could actually get into. One is the one Scott brought here."

"Where are you going with this Luka?" Freddy asked, eyes narrowing as his shock faded and anger replaced it.

"That suit was reported to have gone missing only a month before the first death," Luka said, "and if Golden Freddy was right then you four killed your killer while he was in that suit."

"Watch who you accuse Luka," Freddy said, clearly angered, "we killed no one."

"Yeah!" Bonnie piped up. Foxy stayed silent and Freddy hopped off the stage, walking closer to Luka. The wolf didn't back down from the bear.

"You killed Golden Freddy," Luka reminded icily. Freddy froze, as if he'd forgotten. Then it faded, anger back in the bear's eyes.

"Besides," he hissed, "Golden Freddy's word? You trust anything that came out of that monster's mouth?"

"He never lied to me," Luka stated, "can you say the same?" Freddy tensed, blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"Luka," Chica said nervously, "we don't know anything. Why would we lie about this?"

"I don't know," Luka said, "you four seem to lie about a lot of things. This wouldn't surprise me." Tensions grew until a timid voice broke the moment.

"U-um...sorry for interrupting." Luka turned his gaze to see Toy Chica standing in the hall. She looked nervous.

"What's wrong?" Luka asked.

"Nothing," she replied, "but we...we wanted to show you something Luka." The wolf staredd at them for a while before nodding. Without another glance at the animatronics beside him he walked towards her, following her from the room.

She led him into the Parts & Services Room and just as he was about to ask why he gasped. There, staring straight at him with illuminated eyes, sat Springtrap. The Toys stood around the room, all eying Luka. As if they wanted to gauge his reaction. He couldn't help the low growl that escaped him, glaring at the broken down animatronic. "Peace child," the rabbit rasped, "I'm not here to harm you."

"You're a murderer," Luka hissed. The Toy animatronics stared at him n shock and horror. Springtrap only shook is head sadly.

"You misunderstand me," he said, "I was not their killer. The man who owned this suit before me did horrid things. Those children, in their blind rage, slaughtered me as a replacement for the one who harmed them."

"Then what," Luka said, "you want revenge?"

"Not on them," he assured the younger, "my grudge is with another. The creature that drove them into madness." Luka watched him closely. Was he to be trusted? "I can promise you that I wish for no harm to befall the innocent." Luka relaxed on instinct. Who was this guy anyway?

"Why did you have Toy Chica bring me here?" he asked. Springtrap stood slowly, looking a tad bit more than worse for wear.

"To speak with you," he replied, "like I said, I have nothing wrong with you. You were yet another victim from the horror that roamed these halls."

"How did you..." he trailed off.

"Come back to life?" he asked. Luka nodded. "I guess I wished to hold onto my life so desperately that my soul stuck. As for these four," he gestured to the Toy animatronics, "I gave them life again. They dies too young. It was quite sad."

"Wait," Toy Bonnie said suddenly, "You never told us this." Springtrap turned to him.

"I never wished you to know the truth," he stated, "that I watched the life drain from you as a psychopath drove his knife into your bodies. You were just teenagers too." He shook his head. "I couldn't simply do nothing so I bound you to the animatronic suits you now reside in. I apologize for forcing you into such a position." He turned back to Luka, eyes bright. "Just know one thing young Luka," he said.

"What?"

"The evil that killed these children, the true evil, is still out there. It's best not to cross it." Luka nodded and watched as the animatronic sat down again, falling lifeless.

"Please," Toy Bonnie said, "don't tell the other animatronics out there. They won't understand him." Luke stared into those emerald green eyes, gave a small nod, and exited.

 **There you go guys. How was that? Did you like? Let me know in the review section cause you guys know how much I love to hear your thoughts. Bye-bye for now everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I'm not having a very good day but I've got a chapter for you guys because your comments make me happy and cheer me up. So here you go guys, a new chap for you all. In all honesty I love this story despite the fact that some of you might have mixed feelings. I know it doesn't follow the story line we now know, but there's not much I can do there. This story has a route to take, and it isn't the official one. Trust me, I love the FNAF story, but to follow it completely wouldn't make this a fanfic. Just a summary of Scott's work.**

 **Anyway, enjoy please.**

Tensions continued to run high throughout the next week. Luka did his job and then went to chat with the Toy animatronics and his cousin. The other animatronics watched him from afar, noticing how he changed. How he seemed to grow distant and cold. The change was subtle at first, and Freddy had assumed the wolf was simply angry with him. After all he was still his normal cheerful self around the children. Eventually he grew impatient, deciding to follow Luka one night as the wolf slipped away. He thought he lost him until voices met his ears. One was Luka's. The other was unknown to him.

"What happened after you got into the suit?" Luka was asking, sounding like a child listening to a story. He'd heard that tone before.

"I tried to escape, to hide myself away," a voice rasped. Freddy felt the urge to peer around the door frame and see who was speaking but stayed put. He'd find out eventually. "I couldn't fight them. After all, how do you fight spirits? Even if I'd managed to break their suits they wouldn't go away. I just hope they'd calm and discover their own mistake." There was a sigh. "My plan failed. I wasn't used to the suit yet, and the spring locks snapped shut. I died and they left me there, lying in a pool of my own blood and destined to rot away in that suit."

"I'm sorry," Luka said, "but it doesn't add up. I've been around these four for quite awhile. They aren't that malicious."

"You're aware of the other death they caused correct?" the person rasped. There was silence and Freddy strained to hear. Eventually the unknown voice spoke again. "They were in a rage that time as well, though they'd calmed by then. This rage though...it wasn't caused by them."

"Then...what caused it?" Freddy felt his breath catch. There was no way that Luka could believe this could there? It was lies! He'd never killed anyone other that Golden Freddy, and the guilt from that still haunted him. No way did he- "The creature who created them. The Marionette." Freddy froze, thoughts cut short.

 _'No,'_ he thought desperately, _'I never liked the Marionette for putting us in this situation but...it didn't manipulate us to kill did it? Why would I not remember anything?'_ As if in response to his question images flickered in his mind. Flashes of a golden suit and blood spattered over a stone floor. Anger pulsating out of control in his mind. _'No! That's from Golden Freddy. Not-'_ He couldn't finish as more images entered his mind. A horrified man scrambling to get into the spring locked suit. The dampness of the room due to rain making the locks slip free. The blood and screams. The Marionette standing in the background, simply staring

He stumbled back from the door a bit, head throbbing. Why couldn't he remember? Why didn't anyone remember? What had the Marionette done to them? He started as the voice continued to speak. "So you see, my grudge is against that puppet thing. Not the children."

"I see," Luka said, "that's a relief at least. I understand your dislike towards the Marionette. It causes people to lose control of themselves. When we had to fight Golden Freddy it took me over, and all I felt was blinding anger. I couldn't stop it from doing whatever it wished. I was too angry. Too concerned with tearing Golden Freddy apart. Honestly it...it scared me."

"It's alright child," the voice said, "it's not your fault. Don't cry." Freddy felt his eyes widen and couldn't resist any longer. He peered around the door, seeing Luka seated before the withered animatronic. The rabbit was moving and Freddy couldn't help the gasp that escaped. The Toy animatronics turned to look at him, and the rabbit looked up to meet his gaze. His gaze was cold, and something about it made an unpleasant shudder to surge down his spine. He awkwardly stepped into the open as Luka turned to glance at him.

"I was looking for Luka," Freddy said before locking gazes with the wolf. "I need to talk to you." Luka nodded and stood, looking back at the rabbit before approaching him.

"Goodbye Luka, I'll see you again sometime soon," the rabbit stated. The wolf turned to look back.

"See you Springtrap," he replied. The name made another shudder trail along Freddy's spine before they left the room.

"You going to tell the others?" Luka asked softly. Freddy shook his head.

"It's none of my business," he said, "besides...I think seeing him alive would trigger unwanted memories of that incident."

"Then you do remember," Luka said.

"I didn't until you said his name," Freddy admitted, "and then bits and pieces came back. Not enough to know what happened but...enough to recognize that we were the ones to kill that guy." he stopped and grabbed Luka's arm, locking gazes. "Don't tell the others," he said, "they won't be able to handle it."

"I won't," Luka said. They were silent for a while. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Freddy said, "but I think my creator has some explaining to do."

"You want to summon the Marionette?" Luka asked. Freddy noted that he didn't seem overly surprised with this. Freddy watched him carefully.

"That's correct," he said. Luka nodded thoughtfully. How much the boy had grown in his time with them.

"All right," Luka said, "I'll help you summon it." Freddy blinked as Luka walked away. The wolf looked back, almost amused. "You coming? Like you said, it has some explaining to do."

"Was that okay?" Springtrap looked at the boy now known as Toy Freddy. He hardly spoke, so it came as a bit of a surprise.

"It was fine," he said, "he won't tell anyone. Now run along children. Go enjoy yourselves."

"Won't you be lonely?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"For an hour or two? No. I was alone for years before you came along. I'll be fine." He watched them scurry off before a low chuckle bubbled from his mouth. _'Fools. You'll understand your true purposes soon enough.'_ His thoughts changed to the wolf animatronic that he'd been speaking with lately. _'That boy...where did he come from? He's different then the others.'_ He slowly stood, not caring if someone walked in and saw him. What did it matter anyway? _'Was he the one that idiot spoke of? He certainly is...intriguing. Of course, the idea that someone of his age could attach to the suit without assistance isn't surprising to me. However...he could become problematic in the future.'_

He shook his head, hearing the suit creak dangerously. He needed to take better care of it. _'Perhaps I can convince that by to help me a bit.'_ He frowned at himself. _'It won't matter. I won't be in this suit for much longer after all. Perhaps if I could sway him...yes. He seemed agitated with the others and that creature as of late. Swaying him to my side should be easy enough. I just need to avoid raising suspicion.'_ He smiled, proud of himself. _'I've never had a problem there. Not now, not ever.'_ He chuckled again, the sound becoming a loud laugh before he cut it off. _'Now's not the time to get overexcited.'_

He went back to his corner and sat. _'I am a patient man. Things will fall into place soon enough. I need only reserve my strength for when it is needed. That creature will notice me soon enough and come running. It always does. It will try to clean up the mess that's been created.'_ He sighed, closing his eyes. "It is harder to fool, so I must be ready to fight. There will be no way to stall for more time." He opened his eyes, the electronic orbs glowing softly in the dim room. "Soon. Then I'll correct the wrongs you did to me."

 **How was that everyone? I hope you all enjoyed. Anyway, what do you guys think Springtrap is up to? And how will the meeting with the Marionette go this time, if it happens at all? You didn't think I'd reveal anything did I?**

 **Let me know what you guys think. See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there everyone! Here's another chapter of A Dark Rebirth for you all. Glad the sequel seems to be holding up to the Golden Curse. Anyway, I just wanna say thanks to all of you guys still reading an sticking with me and that chapters are getting a bit more sporadic because I'm getting ready to leave for college in two weeks. So sorry about that. Hopefully it'll calm down again once I get there.**

 **Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

"So how do you want to go about this?" Freddy asked. Luka shook his head, trotting into the Office. Nina was nowhere in sight for the moment, likely off in the bathroom. Luka went over to the desk, rummaging through the drawers. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"This." Luka pulled back, holding a small mess of what had once been a machine. Now it looked half broken, wires tangled. "Uncle Jason smashed the music box," Luka explained, cradling the machine as he stood and walked out, "He hid the piece in here. I've made a new case for it so with a few minutes I can transfer the inner workings to the working case."

"You had everything ready to summon the Marionette," Freddy said in shock. Luka nodded.

"The Marionette is...unreliable," he said, "but I had a feeling we'd need to summon the Marionette sooner or later. I'm actually surprised we didn't need to summon it sooner."

"That animatronic," Freddy began, "Springtrap...do you trust him?" Green eyes looked to him.

"Do you?" Freddy shook his head and Luka looked away again. That flighty behavior he'd begun developing.

"You didn't trust the Marionette either," Luka reminded gently. To Freddy it sounded like the boy was in a trance, lost in a world long forgotten to everyone else. "He saved our lives. He broke his own deal with Foxy and allowed him to live. Without him we would have died during the battle with Golden Freddy."

"Then you trust that rusted pile of scrap," Freddy challenged. To his surprise Luka shook his head, glazed eyes looking at him as he stopped. For a moment the bear worried that his soul had unbound itself, but then the wolf kept walking.

"I don't feel anything towards him," Luka said, "ever since that night it's gotten harder to feel anything. Like the Marionette caused some form of damage to me while we were bonded. However, Springtrap hasn't done anything to warrant distrust."

"Lying about his existence doesn't warrant distrust?" Freddy asked. Luke shook his head.

"He was right about one thing," Luka said, "none of you would have done anything but constantly challenge him. If what he said was true...then he has a reason to avoid you four."

"And if he lied?" Luka was silent, as if the idea of Springtrap lying wasn't something worth thinking about. Instead he led the bear backstage and to an abandoned storage room. He set the broken music box down and dug through one of the boxes in the room. Freddy sat down, waiting patiently while Luka retrieved a small set of tools and the casing he'd spoken of earlier. He'd just sat down and begun working when a voice interrupted them.

"What are ye doing?" It wasn't accusatory, only curious and slightly unnerved. Freddy looked at the pirate fox, gold meeting blue.

"We're summoning the Marionette," Luka said simply. Freddy glared at the boy but Luka looked past him, eying Foxy. "You know why...don't you."

"Ye caught me lad," the fox said, entering further and shutting the door with his hook, "I know what the animatronic in there is."

"You do?" Freddy asked. Foxy nodded and sat beside him.

"Aye," he said, "and I know that we killed him long ago. I saw flickers of memory when I first laid eyes on him."

"One more thing to ask about," Freddy said with a sigh, "that and why Luka has been acting strange."

"Well excuse me for growing up," he huffed. Foxy chuckled.

"Ye sure he's different?" the fox teased, "maybe it's just being in the suits and time passing. Ye were a spitfire when I first met ye Freddy. Remember?" He looked away, embarrassed.

"I was no such thing," he mumbled. Luka smirked as he worked. _'Maybe he really did just grow up.'_

"Is this a good idea ta be doing?" Foxy asked, "The Marionette said not ta summon him again."

"He'll either come or he won't. It's not like he _**has**_ to show up when we call," Luka said. He slid the newly fixed music box so that it sat between the three of them. "Shall we?"

"I'll do it," Freddy said, taking the box and winding it up. Slowly the song they'd come to associate with the Marionette began to play, low and haunting despite being a children's song. Freddy set the box down again, listening as the notes wound around them. He tensed as the song neared its end, noting that Foxy did as well. Luka, however, was completely calm, the soft swish of his tail over concrete faintly interrupting the notes. The music wound down until at last the box went silent. None of them moved, and the sound of Luka's tail was the only sound in the room.

"Looks like it didn't work," Freddy said with a sigh.

"Aye. That do seem ta be the case." The pair stood, Luka cocking his head at them. Freddy turned, about to say something else before he jumped back. There, only inches from him, stood the Marionette. Despite its wide smile he could feel the anger radiating from the creature. It's white pupils burned brightly.

"I warned you," it hissed, stepping closer, "not to summon me again. You're lucky I don't forcefully unbind you." Freddy swallowed, backing up. The Marionette turned its gaze away, focused on Luka instead. "What's wrong with him?"

"We be hoping ye could tell us that," Foxy said.

"Was that the only reason you called me here," the Marionette accused in annoyance.

"Not at all," Freddy said eventually, "We were also wondering about an animatronic that showed up recently and is fully functional." The being eyed him before going to Luka. It bent, lying one clawed hand on his head.

"The power Golden Freddy used to block his memories did not fully dissipate," the Marionette stated, "it didn't effect his memories, but it managed to block some of his humanity from breaking free. It's a quick fix." He stood and flicked his hand. Luka winced, rubbing at his head. "Now then, the animatronic."

"Ye expect us ta believe ye don't want payment fer that," Foxy said, motioning to Luka.

"Consider the information an equivalent exchange," it said, "after last time I cannot allow spirits to run around unchecked. What is the name?" At first, no one spoke. Then Luka spoke.

"Springtrap." The Marionette froze, pupils blowing up big enough to swallow the eye holes of its mask. Energy radiated from its body, dark and oppressive.

"So," it said icily, "That creature still lives." Then it disappeared in the blink of an eye. They heard a shout of surprise in the main room and, after a shared look, they all ran towards it. Freddy gave a sigh of relief, seeing that the Marionette had simply appeared before Chica and Bonnie. It had been Chica's cry, clearly shocked at the being's appearance. The Marionette stood in the center of the room, in the same place it had stood years ago when it battled Golden Freddy.

"What's going on?" Chica asked.

"Why's the Marionette here?" Bonnie questioned. Their questions went unanswered. They trio was too absorbed by the sight of energy curling and twisting in the air around the Marionette. Inky blackness, like living shadows almost.

"Where is he," it hissed.

"Calm down a bit," Luka said. The Marionette turned its dark gaze to him, but the wolf didn't look phased. "The restaurant will open in an hour. Now's not the time to cause havoc." Luka's reasoning seemed to pacify it slightly, and it growled angrily.

"Fine," it said, "but I expect to be told where that creature is when night falls." It vanished again suddenly, leaving them all standing there staring at the space it had occupied.

"We seem ta have some explaining ta do," Foxy commented.

"You certainly do." It wasn't Bonnie or Chica that had spoken. It was Jason.

 _'So, it's come this soon,'_ Springtrap mused. He'd heard every word from the angered being, and the smirk on his face couldn't have grown any more even if he tried. _'Good. I can act much sooner than I anticipated.'_

"Sir." He looked up, seeing the Mangle staring at him, "What do you plan to do against that creature? It seemed quite angry at your presence."

"Don't worry child," he said, "I figured it would be angry at my being here. It does not like me very much."

"But, it might try to kill you," Toy Bonnie interjected.

"Oh, it can try," he said flippantly. _'Yes, it can certainly try. However, I'm not the weak human I once was. That battle will not go as that creature assumes it will. I will put up a fight, unlike that useless idiot that he faced before.'_

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Toy Chica asked. He was about to say no before something occurred to him. He chuckled.

"Yes," he said, "there _**is**_ something you four can do for me."

"What is it?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"I need you to retrieve something for me," he replied, "something as a little...peace offering."

"Of course," Mangle said, "What are you going to do with it?"

 _'Perfect,'_ he thought, _'though these children don't realize the true purpose for this. Nor do they realize their own purposes.'_ He motioned for the Mangle to come closer and she clambered over at his command. He placed a hand under her chin. "Soon," he promised, "You'll understand everything very, very soon."

 **So how was it everyone? Now, as I was reading through the reviews I got since the last chapter I noticed something. Some of you guys know my line of thinking way, way too well. It's a bit freaky, but awesome at the same time. You guys know my mind, and that in itself is an accomplishment as a writer.**

 **Until the next chapter everyone. Bye-bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there everyone! New chap for you all. Quite honestly I've been having writers block but I managed to get another chap. So hopefully you'll enjoy it everyone.**

"Alright," Jason said, "you three better start talking." Jason had patiently waited until the pizzeria closed again before cornering them. His face held no argument. "Why is that thing here again? What sort of fresh hell showed up this time."

"We summoned him to ask about Springtrap," Luka replied, "we wanted to ensure what, or who, he was."

"Clearly nothing good," Bonnie said, "if the Marionette's anger was anything to go by."

"What about those other kids that came with him?" Jason asked.

"I don't think they're bad." They turned to face Nina as she walked into the pizzeria, bag slung over her shoulder. "I think they're just confused and going along with whatever that old animatronic says. They don't seem like they could hurt anyone."

"Neither does a kicked dog," Luka stated. Nina stuck her tongue out at him, pouting slightly. "Anyway, we have about ten minutes before the Marionette shows up and causes all hell."

"Ten minutes?" Chica asked. Luka nodded.

"I told it that the pizzeria closed at 11:20," he replied, "So very soon we're gonna have a very angered being on our hands. What should we do."

"I say we just give it what it wants," Foxy said, "whatever this is, it's between the Marionette and Springtrap."

"Now, now. What did I ever do to you?" They whirled towards the sound of the voice. There, grinning in the doorway, was Springtrap. The Toy animatronics surrounded him, looking nervous and unsure of themselves. Springtrap walked closer, the Toy animatronics waiting by the hallway. "I don't believe I did anything to make you all want me dead. I've been a good guest have I not."

"You just stay away from us," Freddy said, standing protectively in front of Bonnie and Chica. Anger glowed in his eyes, and Luka wondered if the bear knew something they didn't.

"Come now," Springtrap said, holding his hands up in mock surrender, " _ **you**_ were the ones to kill **_me_**. Remember?"

"Shut yer trap," Foxy growled, hook held up protectively. Springtrap sighed.

"And here I thought we could all have a pleasant conversation," the rabbit replied, "oh well. I guess the time for niceness is dead. And here I thought we could mend broken bonds."

 _'What does he want,'_ Luka wondered, _'He's just...well he's not trying to hurt anyone yet. Could he really just want to...patch things up?'_ He watched the aged rabbit carefully. He certainly didn't look like he could hurt anyone. If anything he looked like he would fall over any second. _'Still...something is very wrong here.'_ It was the same feeling he'd had with Golden Freddy. The same feeling that death and rage were just seconds from exploding out from the being before him. "Uncle Jason," he said slowly, "take Nina and go wait in the car. Something isn't right here."

"Right." Thankfully his uncle listened, taking his daughter's hand and leading her out. Nina protested for a second then let herself be dragged out. Luka eyed the rabbit, trying to find any sign of malicious intent. He found none.

 _'Either he doesn't plan on causing problems,'_ Luka thought, _'Or he's good at hiding his true intentions.'_ Springtrap gave a small smile, but it looked more like a twisted grin in the lack of light.

"I even brought you something Luka," the rabbit said, tone low and shockingly smooth, "A sort of present. No wait, more of a...sign of peace between us. After all, I have no reason to point any of my anger at you."

"Whatever you brought I don't want," Luka said with as much calm as he could manage, "so take it and get lost." Springtrap's smile grew wider, more a smirk now.

"I wouldn't be so quick to decline something without seeing it first," he stated. He turned back to the hallway, voice nearly a coo as he spoke. "Come on out dear. No need to hide any longer."

"What are you-" he cut himself off when a figure stepped into the room. His breath caught, nonexistent heart throbbing in his chest. _'This isn't possible,'_ he thought, _'It has to be some kind of a trick.'_ Yet the more he stared, the longer his eyes deceived him. There, standing behind Springtrap, was a black cat animatronic suit. And no matter what he told himself he knew that it was none other than Ali, the girl he'd failed to save so many years ago.

"Lu...ka?" she managed to say. Her voice was soft and ragged, like she hadn't spoken in a very long time.

"This can't be possible," Foxy said.

"Ali died years ago," Freddy added, "her soul wasn't bound anymore. This is impossible."

"Is it?" Springtrap asked, "Souls leave a residue you know. No reason I couldn't give this girl another chance at life. She wanted to live. All people have a burning desire to cling to life. Some are simply stronger than others."

"Maybe...maybe it really is Ali?" Bonnie said, though it was worded as a question.

"He brought the Toy Animatronics to life," Chica said, "so...what's to say he can't bring Ali back."

"No. That is not your friend." To say they were startled by the sudden voice was an understatement. Luka turned to look behind him and there, only a few inches away, was the Marionette. His gaze was locked on Springtrap, something dark burning int hose depths. "That girl has been dead too long. Her soul passed on. No. It's more correct to say it never truly bound itself in the first place. All that you see in front of you is a puppet with her voice."

"Luka?" Chica's voice called, "Are you okay?"

 _'I knew it couldn't be true,'_ he thought, _'but then why does it feel so painful? Why don't I believe it yet? I feel like somehow...I couldn't save her again. Like there was some way I could have.'_ He dragged his gaze from Ali to Springtrap. "The Marionette's correct...isn't it." Springtrap chuckled.

"You always were sharp Marionette," he replied. With a small gesture of his hand the cat suit fell, lifeless. It looked no different then when they'd buried it the first time and Luka felt another pained pang ring through him.

"Why have you come here Springtrap?" Marionette asked, suddenly in front of Luka. As if it were a shield between him and the sights before him. "Or perhaps I should call you by the name you had all those years ago. Back when you were human."

"Go right ahead," Springtrap commented, "I have no issue with my own name. It doesn't instill rage in me. If anything, it shows me what I once accomplished."

"You don't recall it."

"Oh but I do. I have a better memory than those children. My name is Vincent," he said, turning towards the Toy animatronics, "and these are my newest creations. They came out quite well don't you think?"

"Enough of this," the Marionette said coldly, "You were destroyed once, and I will continue to destroy you until you finally die for good."

"Oh please," he said, "like I didn't anticipate you?" Springtrap, or perhaps it was better to call him Vincent now, turned and knelt in front of Mangle. He laid a hand on her head, smiling darkly. "These four were perfect for me. They came right to my doorstep. After all, as an animatronic I couldn't go an find a soul to help bind. No, thankfully they came to me."

"What did ye do ta them," Foxy demanded.

"Isn't it clear?" he asked, standing and turning back to face them, "the four fools walked into where I was stored, and I couldn't resist. They aren't the typical age group I prefer, but that's no matter."

"What did you do to us?" This time it was Toy Chica, backing away slightly. Vincent laughed, the sound sharp and dangerous.

"Petulant child," he said, "You came upon me. You died. Clearly I was the one who killed you. Yet you never realized a thing. Not without any memories that is."

"You've gone too far Vincent," the Marionette said, "why bring them back after you caused their murder. What sick game are you playing."

"Game?" Vincent echoed. He looked thoughtful. "Yes, perhaps you truly can call it a game. If so then they're simply pawns. I created them to be ready power sources when I needed them."

"Power sources?" Luka questioned. _'This makes no sense. What is he planning?'_

"The souls of people make excellent power sources," he replied, "and with four unprotected by the Marionette's watchful eye, well...let's just say that they have their one use." A pulse of energy ripped through the room and the Toy animatronics went still. Their eyes lost all sense of life, their bodies frozen as if no longer active. Vincent shuddered a moment later, grinning at nothing. The animatronics tumbled, crashing loudly to the floor.

"Those won't help you become human again," the Marionette said slowly. Vincent turned his attention to it, smirking.

"Of course I'm aware of that," he said softly, "However, it will give me more power to tear your essence from your body." He dove forward, so fast that he was nearly impossible to track, and smashed into the Marionette. It flickered away, dark energy puddling around it. Luka suddenly felt a flash of anger.

 _'How dare he.'_ With a growl he threw himself at Vincent, claws tearing into the animatronic suit. He expected to be shoved away. What he didn't expect was to be bodily thrown into the concrete wall. His head smashed off it with a sickening crack and he crumpled to the floor.

"Children," Vincent hissed, "All so stupid. I'm not like that idiot you fought last time. He was purely based on instinct. I'm more powerful than him even if I didn't have this much power. Face it. I _**will**_ be victorious here."

"Enough," the Marionette said, "this is between you and me Vincent." The man laughed again, icy and piercing.

"That, my dear friend," he said, "Is entirely incorrect. It's not just about you. It never was." He turned to face it, sneer in place. "for now I'll take your challenge and fight you one on one. But know that once I win, I will personally rip these ignorant pets of yours into pieces."

"All the more reason to destroy you once and for all Vincent."

 **So there we go. Before anyone freaks, the next chapter will not be the last one. I wouldn't make the story quite that short. But this story will definitely be shorter than Golden Curse. Not much I can do about that.**

 **Anyway, I'll see you guys next time! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**And here we are everyone! Sorry for everyone who was disappointed by the fact that this will be shorter than the last one but I won't stretch it any further than it can go. That's not fair to you guys. It only makes filler chapters that have no place being there. I don't know when this will end but I'll let you know when I figure it out.**

 **Also, this chapter was way longer than I expected. I didn't think the fight would get quite so detailed but what happens happens I suppose. Hope you all enjoy!**

The fight between the Marionette and Vincent was nearly impossible to track, the former flickering around the room and the latter moving so fast it shouldn't have been possible. The temperature in the room dropped rapidly, though it didn't appear to bother the two fighters. As the pair went at it, the remaining animatronics gathered around where Luka had been thrown. He stirred, blinking his eyes open.

"You okay?" Bonnie asked while he and Chica helped the wolf sit. Something shattered against the wall beside their heads, showing them with debris. Luka coughed and shook his head, one ear flicking to get rid of a stray piece of wood.

"I'm fine," he said, attempting to get to his feet. He groaned and slid back down, shaking his head. "Or maybe not. Just...give me a moment to reorient myself."

"Who is he?" Chica asked, staring at Vincent as he narrowly missed the Marionette and used the wall to spring back towards it.

"He be our killer little lass," Foxy said. Freddy shot him a look and he shook his head, eyes almost haunted now. "I...I know that fer certain."

"How?" Bonnie breathed. Golden eyes closed, the pirate fox's head bowing a bit.

"Cause I _**remember**_. I remember it all now."

"Foxy," Freddy said, "I remember killing him too but...we also weren't positive then. We weren't sure he was the one to do it."

"No," Foxy said softly, eyes opening again, "I know it be him. It's not just his death I remember. It's _**ours**_. Me own death...and then all of yers. We had the right person mate." Freddy stared at him before looking to Vincent.

"So he really did lie," he breathed, sounding relieved.

 _'He was actually concerned,'_ Luka thought, _'He...all of them really...they don't ever want to hurt an innocent.'_ He remembered the time, so long ago, when he'd run scared from them. When he'd been so terrified that they were going to kill him. When he'd had nothing but fear and distrust for them. When they distrusted him. Those days were long gone. Only a ghost of a memory lingering in the back of his mind. They'd been through too much together to _**not**_ trust each other.

"Ye okay lad?" He broke free from his thoughts and nodded. Foxy gave him a similar gesture, a toothy smile on his face until a deafening crash sounded. Luka looked back to the room around him. Tables had been overturned and some were broken. Chairs lie in pieces, looking almost as if someone had put them through a wood chipper. His green gaze locked onto the Marionette. Or, what part of it was still standing. It no longer had a head, its mask thrown across the room and half under a broken table.

"I didn't know that was so easy to remove," Vincent commented. The Marionette warped over to its mask, bending to grab it. What it didn't realize what that the mask was right beside the very person hell bent on killing it. Vincent gave a grin, raising one of its hands threateningly. "You should be more careful."

"No!" The shout didn't surprise anyone watching the fight. It was a protest they'd all been thinking. It only shocked them because of who it was who acted on the shout. Bonnie had dove forward and onto Vincent, driving the man to the floor. For a moment the man looked shocked at the action before anger sparked in his eyes. He stood, hauling Bonnie up by his throat.

"You're gonna be the first to go once the Marionette is gone," he growled. He threw the rabbit aside into a pile of broken fragments and turned back to the Marionette who was just placing the mask back on. Black energy spilled forward to form behind it, holding it in place. As Vincent reared to strike again before it could move away Foxy moved, driving his hook into Vincent's arm. The man cried out in pain and anger, yanking away. Foxy darted just out of reach, some kind of dark fluid on his hook.

"Ye should know that we don't let people hurt our mates," Foxy growled. Vincent narrowed his eyes as the Marionette slipped away again, pupils glowing.

"How dare you," he hissed, "useless child." He then turned away, focused back on the Marionette. "I don't have time to play with you right now." Black energy pooled around the Marionette, catching Vincent's attention. "Uh-uh. No slipping away or else I'll slaughter them all."

"Leave them be Vincent," the Marionette said, blackness fading, "Wasn't killing them once enough?"

"No," he said, "I'm a murderer after all. Death never gets old and your creations stopped me from continuing what I was meant to do. Therefore, I'll ensure that after all this time I get to finish my life."

"You're insane," Luka hissed, standing. Chica and Freddy stood with him, though their gazes kept flickering over to Bonnie. The rabbit had yet to move. He waved them off, moving to stand beside Foxy and bare his fangs at Vincent. "You cut other people's lives short. Why would yours matter more than theirs?"

"Because I only care about my own life," he replied easily. Luka paused, shocked he'd even answered let alone in such an arrogant tone.

 _'He's not normal,'_ he thought, _'though I shouldn't be surprised. He **is** a child murderer after all'_ He looked over Vincent's shoulder, jumping a bit when he noticed the Marionette had gone. _'Where'd it go?!'_ Vincent caught his shock, turning to look. His expression darkened as a low growl was ripped from his throat.

"Fine," he said, "run. I'll simply enjoy my time torturing your little pets until you return." He turned to look at where Bonnie lie, Chica and Freddy just beginning to move him. "Coward." Luka growled, ready to strike should the man move when he felt a sudden pressure in his mind. He growled again, wincing.

 _'Let me in Luka.'_ The Marionette. Luka shook his head, snarling loud enough that both Vincent _**and**_ Foxy looked at him strangely.

 _'No,'_ he decided, _'fight your own damn battles.'_ He lunged, catching Vincent off guard as his fangs sank into his side. Warm fluid spilled into his mouth, bathing his tongue in a metallic taste. He reared back, sputtering as he realized it was blood. The metal at Vincent's side was crushed and distorted, rotting flesh showing through between severed wires. _'If I was still alive I would have just vomited.'_

"You're gonna die kid," he said darkly, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him completely off the floor. "I'm going to split you into pieces while your little friends watch, and by the time you die you'll be relieved."

 _'Luka, let me in,'_ the Marionette tried again. The pressure increased in his brain and he snarled, angry at both the Marionette and Vincent; how they'd managed to pin him in between their fight. He lashed out, grabbing at Vincent's half severed ear and pulling. It ripped free with a sickening crunch and the snap of wires. Vincent howled in pain, eyes showing complete anger. His grip tightened and Luka dropped the torn ear to the floor, scrabbling at the hand on his neck.

"Forget you," he hissed, "I always did hate rebellious children the most. Consider yourself lucky. I'll kill you right here, right now." The pressure tightened and, despite the fact that Luka knew he didn't require air, he felt himself growing lightheaded. He released a shaky groan, his vision beginning to blur.

 _'Why is this happening?'_ he wondered before the Marionette's voice rang out in his head.

Suddenly air rushed into him, his vision rapidly clearing. He found himself staring up at the ceiling, blinking rapidly and trying to piece together what had happened. He heard Chica scream and forced himself to sit, his head nearly hitting a very limp body. He followed it up, choking on a breath as he realized that the Marionette was in Vincent's grip. The man looked just as shocked, staring at the limp form in his grasp whose head was twisted at a very unnatural angle. It's eyes were entirely dark, not even a twitch going through its lifeless body. Vincent chuckled for a second before it evolved into a loud, chilling laugh.

"So this is how you finally die?" he asked, "by throwing yourself in the way of your pet? Though, you didn't create this one... No matter. How long will it take you to regenerate yourself from an injury like that? Long enough for me to do this at least." He jammed his hand through the mouth hole of its mouth, as if trying to reaching for something inside of it's throat. "I know I can't access it normally, but this way I can get just what I want." He retracted his hand, a silvery ball of energy following. It was distorted, murky. Not at all clear like Luka would have assumed this 'essence' to look like. "Thank you my dear friend. Of course, taking your essence is what finally kills you. I'm all to aware."

The Marionette hit the floor with a soft 'clack' and lay lifeless. Vincent stepped back from its body, grinning at Luka as he sat staring at the corpse near his feet. "As thanks," he said, drawing his attention, "you and your little friends can live." He laughed again and Luka felt his ears flatten.

 _'I feel like I just fail spectacularly,'_ he thought bitterly. He watched as the Marionette's essence faded into Vincent, slipping from sight. A silvery glow engulfed the animatronic suit, blocking out all sight of Vincent entirely. The shape morphed slightly, becoming smaller and more slight. When the glow faded the animatronic was gone. In it's place was a man likely in his mid twenties with dark purple hair and pale skin. He was clad in a violet button up shirt and dark jeans. As his eyes opened they were shown blue irises, so dark they appeared black. He looked so strange, a person they'd never encountered before. Then he laughed, dark and chilling, and Luka flashed back to the death scenes. That uncaring voice and sadistic smile. The man who murdered his friends.

"I must be going," Vincent said, turning on his heel, "Much to do before I get back to my hobbies. Murders are harder to cover up now days." He left, laughing wildly as they simply stared at him. Luka stood shakily, eyes glued to the door Vincent had exited from.

"Wait..." He was startled as fingers wrapped around his ankle. The Marionette looked up at him, white pupils eying him tiredly.

"Yer still alive?" Foxy's voice questioned. The Marionette, whose head was still twisted, didn't move.

"Yes," it eventually croaked out, "though I don't have much time. He stole over half of my essence. Eventually I _**will**_ fade to nothing." Chica slid beside Luka, kneeling gently beside the broken body.

"What can we do?" she asked, tears prickling at her violet eyes. The Marionette released Luka, pressing its fingertips to its chest. They sank in without a noise, retreating a few moments later with another ball of silvery essence.

"Borrow this," it rasped, hand stretched out towards Luka, "and go after him. He must not be allowed to run wild once more."

"This will kill you," Luka said softly.

"I said borrow it. If you bring it and the essence Vincent stole back then I'll be able to live on. For now take it. Take it...and save more children from being slaughtered." The essence exploded into five pieces, one piece for each of them. Luka felt one fragment enter him, warmth surging through his chest.

White light filled his vision...and then nothing.

 **So there you go everyone. The Marionette lost, and he fades away. I'll get the next chap up as soon as I can but I'm off to college in three days so everything's a bit sporadic right now. Sorry bout that but what can you do?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there everyone. Sorry its been a while I've been adjusting to college. Just didn't have time to focus of chapters. Anyway, here we are. Hope you enjoy!**

"Luka...c'mon wake up."

"Time ta get yerself up lad."

"Please Luka...please be okay."

He released a soft groan, turning his head away from the voices. _'Don't they understand that I just want to sleep a little longer?'_ Someone gasped at his movement, saying something excitedly. He ignored them, trying to roll onto his side. Hands grabbed at him trying to pull him back. He huffed, shoving at them.

"Wakey wakey Luka."

 _'Fine, I'll get up. Just be quiet please.'_ His eyes slid open and he sat up. Figures scrambled back as he shook his head, blinking to clear his vision. He stared at the people sitting in front of him. Not that it was weird for people to be around him, he had the animatronics around him constantly, but because these were actual _**people**_. Kids to be exact. He shut his eyes again and lifted a hand to run it through the fur on his head and instead he was greeted with skin and hair. His eyes snapped open, staring at his arm. His very _**human**_ arm. "What the...?"

"Luka? You reeling okay?" he looked up, scanning the four kids seated before him. He said nothing, his brain racing to figure out what was going on. One of the children, a little girl, shifted closer and laid a hand on his arm.

"It's us Luka," she said.

"How did this happen? Why did we..." He trailed off as the answer hit him. "The Marionette...it did this." He looked himself over, confirming that he was 100% human. It felt strange to be back like this. He then turned his attention to the other four. They looked as they had in the visions the Marionette had given him so long ago yet so much different as well.

Foxy now had pale skin and red hair tied back in a thick ponytail. His bright amber eyes watched him attentively, head cocked slightly to one side. He was dressed in a simple red and white striped shirt, jeans, and a pair of sneakers. As Luka looked closer he noticed the differences, the things showing he wasn't fully human after all. His pupils were almost slitted and, when he flashed a grin, Luka noted how his canines were a bit longer and sharper than normal.

Freddy had lightly tanned skin and messy brown hair. His brilliant blue eyes glittered and he gave a small smile. He was also dressed rather simply in a brown long sleeved shirt and black pants. Unlike the other three he had nothing that immediately stood out as strange. Hell, Luka suspected that the only thing that would show he wasn't simply a twelve year old boy was his personality. He had no doubt that Freddy would act much older than he really was. It was just how he was.

Chica looked almost exactly how she had when he'd seen her death scene. Her shoulder length blonde hair falling to brush against her sundress. It was a pale yellow color, a white ribbon wrapped around her waist. She was wearing gold sandals as well. She gave a bright giggle, but when she opened her eyes again the gentle violet irises gave her away.

Lastly was Bonnie. He was the most obvious of the four, or maybe he should say five, of them. His hair was colored a dark purple, only a few shades brighter than Vincent's had been. His hair was messy like Freddy's, though it fell over his eyes. As Bonnie looked shyly at him his ruby red irises were revealed. He was dressed in a basic violet tee-shirt, black jeans, and sneakers. He gave a soft smile, looking down at the floor.

Luka stood, feeling his joints pop and his skin stretch strangely. The other four hurried to stand as well, following him as he walked over to Scott's office. He opened the door, the man never locked his office, and walked over to the phone seated on the desk. He hurriedly dialed, waiting until the call was accepted on the other side. " _Hello?_ "

"Uncle Jason?" Luka began.

" _Luka...something happened didn't it._ "

"Yeah," he replied, "Where are you right now?"

" _I went to drop Nina home after we left. I'm on my way back right now. We'll talk more when I get back there._ "

"Alright. I'll see you soon." He hung up, herding the kids out of the office and shutting the door. He sat on the stage, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Luka?" Foxy asked, hopping up after him. The others followed, though Chica and Bonnie had a bit of trouble getting up. "Ye alright lad?"

"I'll be fine," he said, "but things are about to get messy."

"How so?" Chica asked.

"Well for starters we need to go after Vincent," he said, "which means walking around outside. No one will recognize you guys but...I still have family. I haven't changed since I died, which means that someone could recognize me."

"We just need to move fast," Freddy said, "It'll be morning soon and we'll have to find Vincent quickly so he won't hurt anyone else."

"But, when we get done with this...won't we go back to being animatronics again?" Bonnie asked softly. They are sat in silence, mulling it over.

"That likely be the case lad," Foxy said, "thought the better question ta ask is how do we not stick out once we leave."

"For one Foxy you might wanna stay quiet," Chica said. The boy flushed, looking away.

"It not be me fault lass," he said, "After so many years it just stuck. Nothing ta be done about it now."

"She might have a point though Foxy," Freddy said, "though I doubt many people will speak to us if they don't know us." Luka nodded before he heard a click in the lock. He looked up, seeing his uncle standing in the doorway. Jason stared at them, a look of half shock and half anger on his face.

"What is this?" He asked shakily, pointing at them, "If this is some kind of hallucination I swear I won't hesitate to flip out."

"Uncle Jason," Luka said hesitantly, "It's not a hallucination, but we won't stay this way." He breathed out a sigh, a small smile on his face.

"That's almost a relief," he said, "otherwise I would have assumed it was too good to be true." He shut the door and locked it again, approaching them with an air of relief hanging over his head. "And these four must be the others. How did this happen? I've been gone for only twenty minutes or so."

"There was a fight between Springtrap and the Marionette," Luka explained, "the Marionette used the last of its energy to turn us into these forms."

"And Springtrap?"

"He be out and about in the real world," Foxy stated, "we need ta be on our way ta ensure he don't cause more problems."

"I see," Jason said. He turned to his nephew with a stern look. "Luka be very careful. People know you. They could recognize you. If that happens then things won't end well."

"I know," he replied, "I'll be careful. Don't worry about it."

"Then you'll have to hurry," he said, "I'll keep Scott at bay when he starts asking about where the animatronics are. You have to be really quick about this. I can only claim mechanical malfunction without showing him the animatronics for so long."

"We'll do this as quick as we can," Freddy said. Jason gave them all a simple nod and stepped aside, letting them slip out and into the night.

 _'Finally...I've become human once more.'_ Vincent laughed, sitting on a small chair. The first thing he'd done after leaving Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was going to find somewhere to hide out for the time being. So he'd slipped away to an abandoned warehouse. _'I just have to wait long enough to rebuild myself. To make it appear that I belong in this time. Then I can return to my game.'_

He grinned, looking down at the space by his hand. There sat a long blade, a knife he'd found in the kitchen at the pizzeria. _'It will take some time to sharpen it up and make it usable for my purposes but it'll have to do. As long as it can kill it is acceptable for now.'_ He lifted the blade, running a finger over the blade. His smile turned affectionate as he traced the blade again. _'Soon. I'll be back to my regular self very soon. And perhaps those little miscreants will come to me. What could be better than killing the little brats a second time?'_ With a final frigid laugh he sat back, dreaming of the times that were ahead.

 **So there we are. Sorry that took so long but like I said, college is a pain in the butt. Anyway, I'm off. See you all again in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there everyone! Sorry it's been awhile. Just finished up Unlikely Friends and was working on my Wattpad stories so this is a bit shorter than usual. Anyway, on with the story!**

"Where do we start?" Chica asked, holding Luka's left hand in her own. Luka chuckled at her childlike behavior.

 _'If any of these four can act childish its her,'_ he mused. Bonnie was holding his other hand, looking sheepish in public. Foxy and Freddy walked close behind him, both looking wary about their surroundings. Luka opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a growling noise. He looked down to Bonnie who blushed brightly.

"S-sorry," he murmured. Luka chuckled and stopped walking, releasing Chica's hand for a moment to check his pockets. He smiled as his fingers found his wallet. Whatever magic the Marionette used had given them back their original forms. He was simply glad that his original form included his money and apparently his phone. He wasn't sure why he hadn't noticed it earlier. He checked his wallet then, just to make sure it _**did**_ have money in it, and shoved it back into his pocket.

"Don't worry about it," he said, "None of us have eaten for quite a while. We'll just get something to eat." Bonnie's eyes lit up at the statement and Chica gave a happy squeal of excitement before he led them down the sidewalk. He pulled them into a burger shop he'd frequented while he was still alive, grateful that no one seemed to recognize him. He sat the children down and let them read through the options available to them.

"Hello there cutie," the waitress said, walking over to their table. She was pretty by most people's standards, pretty dark eyes and jet black hair, yet Luka found himself completely uninterested in her.

 _'Maybe because my brain matured so much,'_ he thought as he smiled at her.

"You babysitting or something?" she asked, leaning on the table and clearly trying to entice him. He barely blinked at her, though he nearly lost it at Foxy's disgusted look.

"Nope," he replied, turning his gaze back to the menu, "They're family." She looked shocked at this statement.

"Oh really," she said, "cousins?" He sighed.

"Something like that," he murmured.

The waitress took their orders and hurried off. Luka sighed after she'd left, shaking his head slightly. "You be interested in her mate?" Foxy asked after a moment.

"Not even a chance," he said with a snort.

Half an hour later, and after using a good chunk of money, they were on their way again. Luka's mind wandered, wondering where he'd bring them. _'We have nowhere to sleep,'_ he thought, _'and we don't exactly have a ton of money for food. Plus we don't have time to waste...we need to find Vincent and get back to the Pizzeria.'_ He jumped as his phone rang suddenly, yanking it out and blinking at the screen. An unknown number. Gingerly he pulled the others aside and answered it.

" _And here I was concerned you wouldn't pick up,_ " an all too familiar voice said, " _but then again, I can predict you fairly well._ "

"How did you get this number," Luka demanded, ignoring the odd looks people gave him. He did quiet his voice though.

" _Now, now. I'm a handy person. Getting an old phone number isn't hard._ "

" _ **Vincent**_ ," he said in warning. Four pairs of eyes looked at him, half scared and half angry. "I don't have time to play with you. Where are you hiding."

" _That's no fun little Luka,_ " Vincent nearly cooed. Luka wanted to gag at the sound. " _If I tell you where I am then our little game of hide and seek ends._ "

"I am _**not**_ playing your sick little game," he hissed softly.

" _You don't get a choice. You want to find me? You play by my rules then._ " Luka stayed silent, unable to argue. There wasn't much he could do right now other than play along. The idea of obeying the madman on the other side of the phone made him sick but what else could he do? " _Don't worry Luka. Of course I left a little clue for you about the nature of our game. There was someplace special to you. Some place you used to go when you were little._ "

"How would you know about my childhood?" Luka asked.

" _Your house is full of clues. Don't worry. I didn't kill your precious family. That wouldn't help me at all._ " Distrust flooded through his veins but he tried to ignore it. " _I'll be sure to speak to you again Luka. You're my favorite player in this game after all. It'd be a shame to lose track of you._ " With that the line went dead.

"What did Vincent want?" Chica asked, voice soft and strained.

"He's playing a game with us," Luka said, taking her and Bonnie's hands again and walking down the sidewalk. "but at least he gave me the first place to go."

"Wow!" Chica chirped, "It's so pretty here!" Luka nodded, leading the four kids through the dense expanse of trees. He picked his way carefully, checking over his shoulder every few moments to ensure they were behind him.

"How did ye find a place like this?" Foxy asked, pulling himself over a fallen tree.

"I came here to relieve stress when I was little," Luka said, "If we keep going in this direction for a few more minutes we'll reach the little pool of water I played in. If I'm right then that's where his clue will be."

As he pulled himself free from the tangle of trees and undergrowth he found himself standing at the pool's edge. However, he wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him. In the center of the pool, back leaned against the giant rock in a position Luka had found himself in quite often as a child, was a young girl. She couldn't have been older than nine or ten with blonde ringlet curls and blue eyes as clear as the pool had been. Now the pool was stained blood red, the girl a mess of slashes and stab wounds. A knife stuck from her heart, a piece of paper neatly pinned to the skirt of her dress. The scene was so hideous and twisted that Luka did the only thing he could think of.

He fell to his knees and vomited.

That's how the others finally found him, gasping for air and panting roughly. He kept his head down, not wanting to look at that gruesome scene painted before him again. Chica knelt beside him, violet eyes concerned.

"I'll be gettin it mates," Foxy announced. There was a soft splash and then silence. Luka didn't bother to look up to see what he was doing. Instead he focused on controlling his churning stomach and teary eyes.

 _'He's so fast,'_ Luka thought, _'How did he manage to kill someone already? We can't stop him. Not before he takes out half the city's children at least.'_ He was broken from his thoughts as Foxy maneuvered his head to the side, holding the paper. He looked a bit pale, his smile shaky and uncertain.

"Here ye go lad," the pirate said. Luka stood on shaky legs, taking the paper and unfolding it.

 _'What?'_ he thought as he stared at the three words on the page. _'All of this...just to say he's playing a game of hide and seek?'_ He crumpled the paper, anger surging through him as he jammed it into his pocket. "Let's get out of here."

"What a waste," Vincent said with a sigh, playing with his knife, "to leave such a masterpiece in such a vile, lonely place. Oh well. I've never been one to share my masterpieces." He laughed icily, grinning as he sank his knife into the wooden box he was sitting on. _'Soon Luka. Soon I'll have the pleasure of letting you meet my knife. Oh what a joy that will be.'_ His laughter echoed into the night air, shilling and cruel. "I'll be painting the ground with your blood. Just you wait."

 **Things will get a bit more violent in a chapter or so. I'll warn you beforehand, just in case anyone is squeamish. I doubt it but better to be safe. Now I'm off to get started on my Super Smash Brothers fic. Bye-bye everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there everyone! Here's another chapter for you all. It's a bit shorter than I intended but if I continue it'll go on too long. So I'll give you this section now. Also, look for the A/N at the bottom. I have a request of all of you, my lovely readers.**

 **Thank you, and let's get going.**

"Luka?" Chica asked, "we're lost aren't we."

"We aren't lost," the boy stated, "I'm all too aware of where we are."

"I believe the lass means we're lost on what to do next," Foxy stated. Luka sighed. Currently they were seated on a bench in a park, taking a break from randomly wandering about town.

"Maybe we aren't looking at the situation correctly," Freddy suggested.

"There's almost nowhere to hide in this town," Luka commented before realizing his own words. _'Wait...there is one place but why would he go there? I need to look into this more.'_ He stood, ready to let the others in on his thoughts when a call tore through the air.

"Luka!" He froze, eyes wide.

 _'What in the world,'_ he thought, turning to look over his shoulder, _'No one should recognize me except Nina and Uncle Jason.'_

"Mika please, calm yourself down. You're seeing things again."

"I am not! I know my own child!"

 _'Oh no,'_ He thought, hurriedly grabbing Chica and Bonnie's hands and pulling them to their feet. "We're going," he said sharply, "now."

"Luka! It's you isn't it Luka! Please, answer me!"

 _'No no no. I can't be caught like this.'_ He forced himself to not look back, half-dragging Chica and Bonnie as he quickly walked away. Foxy and Freddy bounded to catch up to him.

"What be going on lad?" Foxy asked, gold eyes staring up at him.

"That woman is calling your name," Bonnie said softly, looking back at the sound.

"Ignore it," he ordered. They fell silent, following obediently. The voice behind them did not, growing steadily louder.

"Why won't you answer me? Don't run away from me Luka!"

"Auntie Mika, Luka's gone. You _**know**_ that."

"Please, sister. Let it go."

"I am not delusional! Yet I won't deny what I just saw!"

 _'Just let me leave,'_ he thought, head hanging, _'don't let her do this to herself. It'll be the death of her.'_

"Luka!" A hand grabbed his shoulder, shocking him. He stumbled, falling to his knees as he let go of the hands he was holding. He went to stand but someone was before him, emerald eyes staring into his own. "My darling boy," the woman murmured. Hands gently touched his face and his heart pounded.

"I'm sorry," he said, turning his head away and standing, "you must have me mistaken for someone else." A strong grip grabbed his arm.

"No," she said, a soft smile on her face despite the tears in her eyes, "you are my son. I knew you weren't dead."

"Mika, you can't grab people like that." Jason ran up, Nina in tow. Nina gasped a bit at the sight of Luka, eyes wide.

"Jason," Mika said slowly, "you knew didn't you."

"I don't know what you mean," Jason said monotonously.

"Luka..." Arms wrapped around him and he felt tears spill from his eyes despite his will. He gently held her back, face stretched into a look of mournful agony.

"Who is this lady?" Chica asked softly. Luka stayed silent for a moment, simply allowing the tears to fall before shutting his eyes and tipping his head back.

"This is my mother," he choked out. He opened his eyes again when his mother stepped back, holding him at arms length to look him over.

"How..." she breathed before shaking her head, "Never mind. You can explain it all later. For now come back home." His breath hitched and he stepped away.

"Mom," he said softly, "I can't stay with you...I can't." Gentle fingers raised his chin, forcing him to look into his mother's eyes.

"I know," she breathed, "but now I know for certain. You're not mine anymore. You died...and you passed on. But you're safe, and that's all that matters." She stepped back, turning to Jason. "We'll be talking later," she said to him. He sighed.

"I guess the secret's out," Jason murmured. Luka only nodded.

"Come on then," Mika said, "all five of you. We can talk back at home."

"Home?" Bonnie questioned, tone longing.

"We don't know the meaning," Freddy whispered, barely audible. Despite that, they followed Luka's family from the park, off to his home.

"Now then," Mika said, setting down several sandwiches in front of the hungry children. Luka watched them, amused, before his mother placed one before him. "Eat up and we'll talk." Luka shook his head, pushing the plate away.

"I'm not hungry," he said simply, "I just want to get this conversation over with." Mika sat down, watching her son closely. It was then that Luka noticed the streaks of gray beginning to form in her hair. It reminded him how old she was getting, how much time had already passed.

"Alright then," she said softly, "what happened Luka? What happened to you after you left me?" He winced, his death suddenly playing before his eyes.

"I died," he said softly. Chica looked at him with a worried expression. He ignored it, eyes shutting. "I was **_killed_**. Yet instead of dying...I woke up again."

"You didn't die," Mika said in wonder.

"No, that's not right," he said, "I **_did_** die. But I was reborn again."

"Reborn? As what?"

"The new animatronic at the pizzeria," he said, "the one named after me. These four children...they're not kids. They're the other animatronics." Mika raised a brow and shook her head.

"I don't know what game you're playing Luka," she said, "but I expect the truth later." She turned and went upstairs, humming as she went. Luka slumped in his chair.

 _'I knew it,'_ he thought, _'She can't understand.'_ Jason set a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Sorry Luka," he said, "not everyone can believe such a tale. I only did because I saw it first hand." Luka nodded, silent. "You should all get some rest. Luka, you're room is in the same condition is was before you died so you can sleep there. There are two guest rooms as well. Chica, you'll sleep with Nina. You boys will share the other guest room."

"Come on you four," Nina said, leading the others upstairs.

"Night Luka!" Chica chirped. Luka smiled back at her and stood.

"Get some sleep," Jason said. Luka shrugged.

"I can only try," he murmured. His uncle nodded and left him to climb the stairs. He found his room, still in the exact state it had been as Jason said. He shut the door and opened the window before flopping onto his bed fully clothed. Within moments he was out, sleep thankfully dreamless.

Vincent looked up at the second story window, open and inviting him in. He grinned, running a hand through his hair. _'How nice of you to let me in,'_ he thought. He tucked his knife away into his belt, searching for a way in. Eventually he found a tall oak tree that allowed him access to the roof. He hopped down, silent as he landed on the tiles. He crept his way back towards the window, shrouded in shadows. _'In we go.'_

He lowered himself down and through the window with only a small bit of difficulty, standing and surveying the room. He spotted Luka lying on his stomach, sleeping soundly. _'How lovely. Our fun can begin.'_ He looked around for something heavy, eventually deciding on the baseball bat located in the closet, and grinned at the boy sleeping before him "Light's out Luka." Green eyes slid open drowsily at the sound but before the boy could utter a noise he swung with all his strength. The bat connected soundly, knocking the boy out once more. He set the slightly bloody bat aside and grabbed his knife, kneeling beside Luka on the bed. "Don't worry," he murmured, smirk in place, "I won't kill you here. No...I'd rather have more time to play with you first."

Ten minutes later Vincent stepped back, cocking his head and surveying his masterpiece. _'Perfect. They won't be able to miss that come morning.'_ Content with his message he slid the knife away again, scooping up the unconscious teen and moving to the window.

Getting down from the room proved a more difficult task, hindered by Luka's added weight. Yet he managed, grumbling slightly at the exertion. _'Time to go home my dear little pet. I wonder...how far will the Marionette's power go? What else am I capable of now?'_ Filing it away for a later time he shifted Luka's body and headed off towards his hideout. _'Things just got more interesting.'_

Freddy woke to a startled scream. He, Foxy, and Bonnie jumped out of bed, running down the hallway towards the sound. Chica slammed into them, sobbing uncontrollably.

"What be the matter lass?" Foxy asked.

"Luka," she whimpered before louder, "Luka!" Foxy motioned for them to go ahead, hushing the crying girl in his grip. Freddy nodded to show he understood and ran towards Luka's room. As soon as he entered his breath fled him. On the floor lay a bloodied bat, discarded after its use. The bed covrs were ruffled, half on the floor. Yet the most disturbing thing was the message carved into the wall with sharp, jagged lines.

I'VE FOUND YOU

CAN YOU FIND ME?

 **There we go. Hope that gave you something to chew on for now. Now for my request.**

 **I'm trying to do an animation for The Golden Curse that will be going on YouTube. However, I need people who are willing to do voices for me. The process will be slow, mainly cause I'm in college and animation is time consuming, and for certain roles I'll need to keep coming back to you. If you want to do this, let me know and next chapter I'll put up my email that you can send Mp3 sound clips to. I will be the final decision for parts and even if you try for one character I may ask if you're willing to do a different character instead. If I cannot find people to do voices, this won't happen. So please, let me know what you think. Comment or PM a simple YES or NO on whether or not this should happen. It all depends on you guys.**

 **Bye-bye for now. I can't wait to hear your answers.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there everybody! Sorry it's been a little while. Writer's Block has not been my friend lately. Anyway, time to see where Vincent's dragged poor little Luka off to.**

 **Let's get on with it.**

Luka woke with a groan, his eyes opening slowly. He took a look around, seeing unfamiliar stone walls around him. His heart thumped painfully for a moment as he took in his position. He was seated in a ornate wooden chair, bound by thick lengths of rope. He pulled at them to test them before realizing he wouldn't be going anywhere. "Where the hell am I anyway..."

"That's right...you wouldn't know of this place." He turned towards the sound of the voice, green eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"Vincent," he replied, "somehow I'm not surprised."

"You shouldn't be," he said. He was leaned back on some old boxes, smirking darkly. "After all, out of all the spirits I've encountered, you were the one to understand me the most."

"Understand you?" Luka asked, "If by that you mean I understand that you're a psychopath the yes, I understand you perfectly." Within a moment Vincent stood beside him, knife in hand.

"I might very well be considered insane," Vincent said softly, "but at least _**I**_ am true to myself."

"True to yourself?" Where had he heard that before? He didn't get much time to think about it before the tip of the blade pressed against his neck. He jumped, eyes wide and the knife slid over his skin with an almost gentle touch.

"Yes Luka. I'm very aware of my...deadly tendencies. However, I don't try and push them away." Vincent crouched down to his level of sight, grinning. "I _**embrace**_ it." His dark eyes bore into Luka, searching him for some kind of answer. Luka said nothing and Vincent stood up again. "You need to be more honest with yourself Luka."

"What?" Luka asked, shocked. Vincent laughed icily.

"Yes," the man said, "surely you've felt it too. A desire...so dark that it cannot be sated by anything other than a dark practice." Vincent turned back and before Luka could blink the knife drove into the chair by his shoulder. "Everyone harbors that desire Luka, just not everyone gives into it."

"You're crazy," Luka hissed. The knife pulled away and Vincent tapped the tip against his chin.

"I am...there's no doubt about that," he said thoughtfully, "but there's something I've realized. Should I let you go and hand you my blade...would you try and kill me? I believe the answer is yes, don't you?" Luka wanted to protest, yet something held him back.

 _'Maybe...maybe he's right,'_ Luka thought, _'I wouldn't feel bad if he died again. So maybe, if I had the chance...'_ His thoughts were cut off by a stinging pain in his arm. He gasped, staring down to see blood slowly staining his shirt. The fabric was cut, as if someone had slashed at him. He stared at Vincent, realizing that that was exactly what he'd done.

"Do I have your attention now?" he asked mockingly, bloody blade beside his face.

"Why couldn't you have stayed dead!" He spat. Vincent chuckled.

"Such spirit you have," Vincent said. He looked at the blade before tossing it aside. He smirked at Luka's shocked look, seemingly proud of the situation. "You know, the Marionette's power was extensive. Enough to return our human forms even."

"Where are you going with this?" Luka asked, almost too scared of the actual answer. But he needed to know. That was the only way he'd survive this mess.

"If the Marionette's power is strong enough to shift our physical form," Vincent said, "then why not be able to change the mental form as well?" He laughed again, looking utterly insane in that moment. "I've been practicing with this energy. You can do a lot with it without harming yourself. So, let's see how long it takes you to break shall we?"

"We need to find him now! It's been three days!" Nina yelled, slamming a hand into the table. Jason sighed at his daughter's mannerism. She was so much like him in his younger days.

"Calm down Nina," Jason told her, "we all want to find Luka. However, it seems that this Vincent person is not to be taken lightly. Somehow we need to figure out how to find him and act carefully."

"Too bad the Marionette is gone," Bonnie said softly, "it could have helped us..." They remained silent for a while before Foxy perked up.

"Maybe it ain't gone entirely," the boy said.

"What do you mean Foxy?" Freddy asked, brows furrowing. Foxy gave a toothy grin.

"We got some of the Marionette's energy in us right?" he asked. Freddy nodded. "Then could we summon up that power if we're together?"

"Oh!" Chica gasped, "Like putting wost of the pieces back together!"

"Exactly lass," Foxy said.

"It can't hurt to try," Bonnie stated.

"How do we go about this?" Freddy asked. Foxy opened his mouth and clipped it shut again, looking sheepish.

"Ah...I dunno mate," Foxy replied.

"Maybe if we all hold hands?" Chica asked with a giggle. Jason shook his head.

"I'm going to go check on Luka's mother," Jason announced, turning to leave. Nina watched him leave, turning to the group. Her mind turned to Chica's joking comment.

 _'It's not a bad idea,'_ she thought. "Chica might have a point."

"I do?" the girl asked. Nina nodded.

"It should amplify what little energy is in each of you," she replied, "It might be enough to summon the Marionette." Freddy nodded thoughtfully, a strange look to see on someone who looked twelve.

"Alright," he said, "we have nothing to lose." They all gathered close, joining their hands. Chica reached for Nina, smiling.

"C'mon," she said.

"But...I don't have any energy in me," Nina protested as Chica took her hand and tugged her over.

"We know," Bonnie said as he took her other hand.

"Ye be on our side lass," Foxy replied, "Yer one of us as far as we be concerned." Nina smiled and nodded, stepping forward to fully be part of the group. Freddy took a deep breath as if steeling himself before speaking.

"Marionette," he said softly, "if you can hear us...we need your assistance. Luka...he's in trouble. Vincent has him." They went silent, waiting for any form of response. Nothing.

"It isn't working," Chica said quietly. Nina sighed, ready to break their circle when something brushed against her mind, whispering words to her. She froze, eyes sliding shut as she focused on it.

" _The beginning,_ " it breathed, low and genderless. She knew who it belonged to. She'd heard this voice very little, yet it was so distinct she'd never forget it.

"Nina? Are you okay?" She opened her eyes, looking at Chica's worried face.

"I know where to go," She said softly, "or well...the Marionette told me something."

"What did he say lass?" Foxy asked, gold eyes excited.

"The beginning," she repeated, "but...what does that mean?"

"I have an idea," Freddy said, sounding bitter, "When the original location closed down, Springtrap was left there to rot. This all started when they retrieved him from that pizzeria. I don't remember where it is though."

"I be knowing lad," Foxy said dryly, "for a while they left me there until Scott decided to retrieve me for possible fixing. It be on the outskirts of town."

"So that's where Luka likely is," Freddy said with a nod.

"Aye," Foxy said, bouncing off towards the door, "Let's get on with it mates!"

"How are we gonna get there?" Chica asked. Nina giggled, walking over to the table and scooping something up. She held up her prize, a set of car keys.

"How do you think I get to work?" She asked with a smile. "Now let's go get Luka back from that lunatic."

Night had begun to fall again as they pulled into the abandoned parking lot belonging to the run down pizzaria. Nina stared out the windshield for a moment before looking back to Foxy. "Is this the place?"

"Aye," Foxy said, tone almost annoyed.

"Let's go then!" Chica said, halfway out of the car before Freddy hauled her back.

"Don't rush in," he ordered, "Vincent is unpredictable. Besides...nothing can keep him from killing us for good this time." Chica calmed a bit, nodding. Nina got out of the car, leading the others towards the pizzeria door. She grabbed the handle and pulled. Locked.

 _'No surprise there,'_ she thought. "We'll have to find another way in."

"There be some broken windows in the back," Foxy announced, "That be the most likely entrance."

"Let's go then," Freddy said. They made their way to where Foxy knew the broken windows were. Nina pried off the wooden boards hanging over the shattered glass in an attempt to form a weak barrier. They broke away easily, and she set them aside before hauling herself through.

As the other four scrambled after her she took a moment to look around. The scenery looked how she would've expected a run down restaurant to look, cracked tiled floors and dirty stone walls. Tables and chairs were overturned, broken with splintered wood shards strewn across the floor. Nina picked her way along them, searching for any sign of her cousin. She whipped around at a loud thump, sighing as she saw Bonnie and Chica piled on the floor.

"Sorry," Chica murmured as they picked themselves up. She huffed before something else caught her attention. Footsteps. Leaving the group to their own devices she wandered towards the sound. She was led down a long hallway that opened up into what she assumed had once been the show stage. As she looked around she caught the glimpse of a figure, standing sideways by the window and staring out into the night. It was someone she'd recognize anywhere.

"Luka!" She called out, elation filling her. That is, until her cousin turned to look at her. His green eyes were dull and pupil-less, giving him a haunted, almost ethereal look. His face was void of any expression. He reminded her of a doll that had been left abandoned; broken, lost, and alone. "Luka...are you okay?" He turned his entire body to face her, and she noticed something else that morphed his appearance. A long knife, glittering dangerously in the moonlight. As he stepped towards her, eyes radiating something sinister, she backed away. "Luka?" She tried again, voice shaking slightly, "Come on Luka. T-this isn't funny anymore. Whatever you're trying to do...knock it off?" He paused, cocking his head slightly. That was when she recognized the look in his eyes.

The look of bloodlust.

 **So there you have it. How was it? And don't you all worry, I'll be working as fast as I can to give you the outcome between Nina and Luka. I'll see you all around. Bye-bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there everyone! Sorry it's been awhile. I've had a crap ton of homework to do. Anyway, here's a new chapter for you guys. Also, no matter what it might seem, the next chapter WILL NOT BE the last one. Now that that's covered, read on!**

Nina backed away from Luka as he approached, face void of recognition. Luka matched every step, knife hanging in his grip. She gasped as her back struck the wall. "L-Luka," she said, pleading, "What has that man done to you?"

"Nina!" She looked over, seeing the others finally entering the room. They stopped once they saw Luka, looks of shock and confusion of their faces.

"Luka?" Chica said. He turned his gaze on her as she approached. They'd entered close to where Luka stood, so it was no surprise she became the main focus. Yet none of them expected him to suddenly swing at her. The knife narrowly missed her as she stumbled back, falling onto the stone floor.

"Chica!" Bonnie ran to the girl's side, looking up at cold green eyes.

"What be wrong wit ye lad?" Foxy asked. Luka gave no reply. However, another voice broke through the tense situation.

"He makes a good little soldier doesn't he?" Five pairs of eyes turned to see the newcomer step from wherever he was hiding. Dark eyes glittered with a sinister pleasure.

"Vincent," Freddy growled, "what did you do to him?"

"Now, now," he said, coming to a stop beside Luka, "I only tapped into the darkness that already existed inside of him." Vincent laid a hand on Luka's shoulder. The teen didn't even flinch. He simply kept staring straight ahead blankly. "No matter what you say now, he's already succumbed just as I wanted him to."

"What did you do?!" Nina yelled, anger pulsing through her. Vincent turned his gaze on her, face twisted into a look of annoyance and disgust.

"You've begun to get on my nerves girly," he said, "and while I've been waiting to kill someone for quite a while, you're a bit old for my taste." He stepped back, releasing his grip on Luka. "So in order to let Luka here get used to his newfound killer instincts, he can have you." Luka looked over at Vincent, green eyes glittering slightly. "Go on. Feed your bloodlust."

"Luka…" Nina began. The teen turned, raising the blade in his hand. He lunged for her, swiping the knife. Nina ducked and ran away, the blade striking the stone wall behind her. Sparks shot from the connection, the blade sliding across the stone.

"Oi! Back off her Luka!" Foxy growled, throwing himself forward. He dove onto Luka's back, wrapping his arms around the teen's neck. Vincent's laugh cut through the air.

"Do you truly think that you can stop him in this form?" Vincent asked. Before anyone could reply Luka seized Foxy's arm and yanked him off his back, dragging him in front of him. Foxy twisted away, the blade scoring across his stomach. He fell to the floor, a soft whine exiting his mouth. He curled into himself, arms crossing over the steadily bleeding wound.

"Foxy!" Chica moved to approach him. Freddy held her back.

"Careful Chica," he said, "The wound isn't too bad, and we don't want you getting hurt too." Tears were beginning to gather in her eyes.

"Good boy Luka," Vincent said, "You know how to restrain yourself. Perhaps I'll give you a part in our later game. Now then, kill your cousin. She's getting on my nerves." Luka nodded once and grabbed for her. He caught her shoulder, pinning her back against the wall. He raised the blade, now slightly stained with Foxy's blood. The sharp edge pressed against Nina's neck, nearly piercing the skin. For a moment, no one moved. Then a new voice entered the room, making them all pause.

"Step away from my daughter." Luka glanced back, cold green eyes locking onto the face of his uncle. Jason's face held no expression. In his hands, leveled at Luka's head, was a gun. Nina eyed it worriedly. It was the handgun he kept for safety. He **_never_** used it.

"Don't!" Nina called, "It's Luka! Don't hurt him!"

"I don't want to hurt you," Jason said, "but if you hurt Nina…" he trailed off, the gun held threateningly.

"How cute," Vincent said with a chuckle, drawing Jason's attention away from Luka.

"You…" he said lowly, switching the aim of the gun towards Vincent's head, "How dare you! You've messed with my family for the last time!" Vincent grinned, eyes glittering darkly.

"Go ahead," he said, holding his arms out, "I dare you to shoot! It'll be the last thing you or your daughter ever do!" Jason stood frozen for a moment, unsure what to do. Eventually he lowered the weapon, eyes still narrowed dangerously. Vincent's deranged laugh filled the air, frigid and horrid. "This is what I love about people like you," he mused, "you try to resist the bloodlust in yourself. You act like I'm such a horrid person when you're prepared to kill me. How sad isn't it."

"I'm not about to kill innocents," Jason said steadily. A sneer graced Vincent's features.

"Keep telling yourself that," he said darkly. A dark energy began to pool around him, curling around his form. His features darkened, growing colder. "Luka, leave the girl." The teen released her immediately, turning away from her. "Kill him."

"Luka, don't you dare," Jason said, raising the gun again. Yet his hands were shaking. Nina knew he wouldn't be able to shoot if Luka went for him. Nina stood, following Foxy's movement as she dove at her cousin. His frigid eyes barely saw her as he shoved her against the wall once more. He raised the blade and she let her eyes close. She didn't want to see that cold look in his eyes anymore.

She only opened them when the grip on her started shaking. Something in his eyes had broken down, showing the reluctance to harm her. The blade was only an inch from her head, the fingers clenched around the handle white in color. His expression was one of conflict, two portions of his mind at war with one another. She smiled softly, raising a hand to his cheek.

"Come on Luka," she whispered, "I know you can do this. Fight it." He gave no reply. She leaned forward, pulling on his head until their foreheads touched. "Don't let him win."

 _Blood. All he could see was blood. He felt like he was waist deep in the crimson substance, fighting not to drown. Darkness pressed in around him, shielding him from the world. He coughed, fighting to resurface once more. There was no end to it. 'Maybe I should give in,' he thought, 'I can't keep this up for much longer.' He let himself be pulled under, didn't fight to return to the air. Suddenly he could see through his own eyes again. His uncle, gun in hand. Foxy, lying on the floor with a gash in his belly. Nina, pinned to the wall. Her eyes sliding closed as she waited for his hand to end her._

 _"Move!" he tried to scream, blood suffocating him. Yet she did nothing. She simply stood there. Muffled voices broke into his mind, panicked cries that he couldn't decipher. He saw the blade move slightly, ready to strike her down. "No! Don't do it!"_

 _"You must fight," a voice stated. He recognized it. The Marionette._

 _"How?!" He asked._

 _"Escape the bloodlust Vincent woke within you," The Marionette said._

 _"Then all this…it's really me." He sank further into the pool of blood, feeling sick._

 _"Every human has bloodlust within them," The Marionette said, "but what Vincent has done is amplify it. You are not this violent. Fight him." For a moment he stayed silent, thinking. The Marionette spoke again. "Do you want her to die?" He saw the knife move and, in a few panicked moments, hurried for the surface. He broke free, coughing and spitting up the blood stuck in his lungs. He gasped for air, feeling the red substance drip down his face in rivulets._

 _'How do I get free?' He wondered. He felt the bloodlust attempting to drag him down again and it nearly succeeded before he heard Nina's statement._

 _"I know you can do this. Fight it. Don't let him win." He grit his teeth, fighting to push back the blood from his mind. He'd contain this bloodlust. He would not allow his cousin to be harmed._

 _'I'll fight Nina,' He mentally swore, watching as the blood level slowly lowered, 'You can be sure of that.'_

"What?" Vincent growled, watching as Luka's hand stilled before the girl's head. _'This shouldn't be possible. How can he resist my power?'_ He increased the energy crowding Luka's mind, the dark energy around him growing. He felt Luka push back, the knife edging back from the girl a bit. "Enough of this," he snarled, "kill her!" Luka didn't react to his demand. Instead he lowered the blade entirely, stepping back a bit. _'I never would have believed he was this strong…how can he fight against me?'_ He opened his mouth to speak again when Luka moved. He stared, eyes wide as he registered the knife embedded into the stone behind him.

"I'm not your toy Vincent," Luka growled, something suddenly menacing about the boy. Vincent regained his composure, glaring at the teen as Luka turned around. The fire had returned to those green eyes. "You've fucked with me enough. This ends…now."

"I agree," he replied dryly, "You've become a nuisance." He reached up, yanking the blade from the wall. He grinned at Luka's worried expression. "Rule one: never give a weapon to a psychopath." He lunged at the teen, satisfaction coursing through him as Luka refused to move. With Nina behind him, he wouldn't budge. He was her shield.

The blade slashed across Luka's torso, slicing a long, diagonal gash from his right shoulder to his left hip. Vincent eyed his work for a moment before a gun went off. He moved just in time, not at all impressed. _'Stupid man. He'll die soon enough.'_ He tossed the blade at Jason, knocking the gun from his hand. Vincent moved past him, daring him to try something as he retrieved his knife and kicked the gun away. Jason didn't budge.

He only grew nervous when a surge of energy entered the room. He turned his dark gaze, eying the energy's source. Luka was surrounded by a pool of energy, much like his own. Yet the one surrounding Luka was silver; the color of the Marionette's energy while it was still pure. He eyed Luka warily, watching as the gash sealed and he began to morph back into his animatronic state. Green eyes met him easily.

"Well?" Luka growled, his expression animalistic, "See if that blade works now." Vincent smirked.

 _'This…just got interesting.'_

 **So there you have it. How was that? Anyway, I'm off to try and get a new story done tonight. I highly doubt I will though. Never enough time to do it all. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reads these things. You're the reasons I haven't stopped writing. Because I love all of the positive reviews you guys give me. Thanks for your support!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey there everyone! I've got another chapter for you all. I'm so glad that you've all seemed to enjoy this sequel. It means I didn't disappoint. Now then, enough of my rambling. On with the story!**

Luka stood his ground, growling softly with fangs bared. Vincent stared at him, expression showing that he was in no way amused. _'He's gone too far this time,'_ he thought angrily, feeling the Marionette's energy flood through his veins. He'd forced himself to change forms, and it ate away at his energy to keep himself like this. _'If it goes on too long…I'll change back and then I'm screwed.'_ Vincent made no facial expressions, dark eyes boring into him. _'I bet he didn't think I'd break free. Well tough luck Vincent…I refuse to be used as your little toy.'_ He growled again, feeling much more animalistic than he'd recalled ever being.

"You shouldn't growl at me Luka," Vincent said.

"Well guess what," he replied, "I don't care what you want." He lunged for him, jaws opening just enough to latch onto the man's leg. The man yelped in shock, thrusting the blade down at his head. It struck solidly, slashing through silicone before screeching off metal. Luka winced at the burn of silicone ripping, but help tight. His fangs sank in further, spilling blood on the stone floor.

"Stupid child!" Vincent roared, stabbing at him again. This time the blade came towards his eye and, on instinct, he backed off. Vincent hissed as his weight fell on his injured leg, growling low in his throat. Dark energy began to spread around him, the room nearly humming with the energy.

"Uncle Jason," Luka said slowly, "can you do me a favor?"

"Of course Luka," Jason said, voice sounding strained. Emerald eyes focused on him, a small smile gracing the wolf's face.

"Just take them all," he said, "and go. If they can…let them live a life at last." He turned his face away then, surging forward to meet Vincent as he changed finally, animatronic form once more. The blade had been discarded, angered cries echoing through the old building as they met in a flurry on metal limbs. Jason looked away from the scene, bending to scoop Foxy from the floor. Nina's face turned sad as she took Chica and Bonnie's hands, trying to lead them out as Freddy followed close behind Jason. As they neared the door, Bonnie began to struggle against her grip.

"Luka!" he called. Tears were slowly spilling down his face, and he kept pulling on the arm Nina held tightly. "We can't just leave him!"

"Bonnie," Freddy began softly, "He'll be okay. Believe in him a bit okay?" Bonnie stilled as the other's words hit him, whining softly. Luka glanced up just to see them slip out of sight, wincing when a fist knocked him off balance.

"You shouldn't focus on those children so much," Vincent snarled, slamming a fist into his head again, "Surely you knew that this would be pointless? You don't stand a chance against me Luka." The wolf looked up, lashing out and raking his claws across Vincent's face. Vincent backed up enough for him to stand again, growling darkly.

"If you think I'm going to stand here and let you go cause havoc again," Luka snarled, "then you're very wrong."

"Cute," Vincent said, towering over him, "you've got some nerve Luka. I like that." He retrieved the blade, a sickening grin gracing his features. "I'm afraid I'll have to end our fun Luka." He slashed down with the blade, making Luka instinctively throw up his arm in defense. He figured the blade would do nothing to the metal, yet with Vincent's added animatronic strength it sliced through, deep enough to sever some wires entirely. He tore the limb away, cursing as it went dead below the gash.

 _'C'mon Luka, think. He's gotta have some weakness somewhere.'_ Yet he could find none. Even as his claws raked across the rabbit's broken body, Vincent barely slowed. As his attention lapsed, he found himself pinned to the wall, knife pressed against his neck.

"This was fun Luka," the man said with a grin, "too bad we won't be doing it again."

Jason pulled into the parking lot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, sitting in the car for a moment. Morning was about to break, and his exhaustion finally seemed to be catching up to him. He got out, retrieving the wounded Foxy from the back. Freddy hopped out obediently, staring down at the ground without a word. Nina gently helped Chica and Bonnie from the car. Chica had begun crying silently, while Bonnie barely made a sound. He felt sorry for them, but his nephew's choice made sense.

 _'He didn't plan to get out of there,'_ Jason thought, recalling the boy's words, _'he's just as reckless as ever.'_ Something about the thought made him smile bitterly. He ignored it, unlocking the door and stepping inside. As Nina came through with Bonnie and Chica the four began to shimmer with silver energy. Foxy pushed his way from Jason's arms, landing with a soft thump. He began to shift, growing ad morphing until he was no longer a child. Instead stood the animatronic he was familiar with.

"Sorry fer pushing ya mate," Foxy said, straightening. The wound he'd received as a human was nothing more than a slice in the silicone. An easy fix. "I didn't want ta accidentally crush ye."

"Its fine," he said, turning to look behind him. Sure enough, the other three had returned to their animatronic forms. They were still disturbingly silent, staring at absolutely nothing with glassy eyes. He frowned, walking past them and outside once more.

"Dad?" Nina asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to pick up our idiot," he said.

"But-"

"Nina," he said, cutting her off, "can you go try and patch up Foxy? It's nothing too serious but Scott might ask questions."

"Um…okay. Dad just…" He turned back, seeing her worried expression.

"Nina?" She looked up at him.

"Be safe okay?" She asked. He nodded and left, hopping back into his car.

The drive back to the old pizzeria seemed longer now that he had no one to accompany him, and he found his mind wandering to every bad outcome he could think of. _'Luka might not even be alive…or in one piece for that matter.'_ He got out of the car and jogged towards the building, all too aware of what might greet him on the other side. He opened the door, peering inside. The dark building was silent, not a single sign of his nephew or the crazy man he'd stayed behind with. Jason entered further, his footsteps sounding deafening to his own ears. He winced at the noise, making it into the center of the room where he'd last seen Luka. He saw nothing. _'Where did he go?'_

After scouring the building he finally located Luka. The male had managed to escape from the main room, barricading himself into what had once been the office of the security guard. After forcing his way into the room he lifted the animatronic form of his nephew, dragging it inch by inch towards the main room. Luka gave no sign of waking, eyes shut gently and body frigid cold. Yet Jason still forced him out and into the car, getting in and driving him back to the pizzeria. He looked no worse for wear, but something simply seemed off.

As he wrestled to drag Luka back into the building, the door opened and Freddy and Foxy ran out to meet him. He paused as the pair fell into place beside him, helping him lift Luka's still form. "You two…you shouldn't be out here. Someone might see you." And someone very well could have. It was nearing six and while unlikely that someone would drive by, it was still possible.

"We don't care anymore," Freddy commented, "We weren't going to just stand back and watch you struggle."

"Besides," Foxy said, much more cheerful than his bear counterpart, "no harm done so what's it matter mate?" Jason didn't answer, shaking his head instead. Together they carried Luka into the Parts and Services room and set him on one of the tables. Jason fixed the few cuts in his suit, before checking the power. He blinked, seeing that Luka had been switched off at some point.

 _'Strange,'_ Jason thought, staring at the switch, _'how did he get turned off?'_ He reached forward and flipped it on again, shutting the panel. Immediately Luka's green eyes opened and his nephew sat up. Jason sighed in relief, smiling. "Thank god you're awake." Yet Luka didn't reply. He only stood up and walked out into the main room. Jason followed, confused.

"Luka!" Bonnie and Chica jumped on him when he entered. Yet he made no response to them, instead going to stand blankly by the stage.

"Ye okay lad?" Foxy asked. Luka turned to look at him and blinked. Yet the movement was stiff, robotic almost. Then he spoke, and everyone froze.

"What can I get you sir?" he asked, voice frigid and metallic. Chica gave a hitched sob, shaking.

"What's wrong with Luka?" Jason asked.

"It…it doesn't look like he's in there," Freddy said softly. Chica burst into tears, wailing loudly.

"Now wait a moment lad," Foxy said, "He might just be dormant fer a bit. He **_did_** use quite a bit of energy against Vincent." Freddy nodded.

"Things won't be getting any easier from here on out," he bear said darkly, "that much we can be sure of."

 **There you have it. What'd you all think? Also, I've been getting some PM's asking questions for if they can ask about me. You all can. Don't hesitate to ask questions. If I get a ton I'll do some YouTube vids but please dont refrain from asking me stuff. I don't mind.**

 **Now then, bye-bye everyone! I'm off to get a new story hopefully made!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there everyone! So, I had a lot of issues writing this chapter but hey, I discovered the lines. Thank god for that because some people had a tough time with the scene changes. So yay. Anyway, hope you all enjoy. I'm gonna be holding off on the SSB fic cause I have massive writers block for it. Instead I'll be doing something else for the time being. So for anyone waiting for that, I'm sorry.**

 **Read on and enjoy my people.**

* * *

"He's broken again?" Scott asked, "what happened this time?"

"I already told you," Jason replied, getting a bit frustrated with his boss' incompetence at the moment, "one of the parts is worn down. It'll be a quick fix once the part comes in."

"And when will the part come in Jason?"

"I already said I didn't know. Parts for these things are hard to find you know." Scott sighed, frowning a bit. The man was finally beginning to show his age.

"I'm sorry Jason," he said with a sigh, "things have been getting hard again, and without Luka functional we have no servers. Looks like today's gonna be a _rough_ one." Jason opened his mouth to speak when Nina suddenly darted to his side.

"I can be a server for a while," she offered, "I don't have anything else to do anyway." Scott studied her for a moment before nodding.

"Thank you Nina." She grinned before hurrying away. Scott shook his head before returning to his office. Jason sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose as he returned to the Parts and Services room.

 _'This is becoming one mess after another,'_ Jason thought, sitting beside the limp, lifeless form of his nephew. He sighed, running a hand through his greying hair. _'I'm getting too old for this.'_ With one last look to Luka, he sat back, thoughts racing through his cluttered brain. Trying to silence those thoughts, he stood and started working. Working, until night could crash over him.

* * *

 _'Where am I?' Luka opened his eyes to darkness. Nothingness surrounded him, suffocating any sense of being. He tried to turn this way and that, desperate to see some form of, well...anything really. Eventually, he stopped struggling, simply floating in that darkness. 'It's like the first time I woke all over again.'_

 _He waited, drifting in and out of awareness. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, waiting, but eventually voices met his ears. They whispered words that were disjointed, segmented from one another, and he felt dizzy trying to catch them all. Yet there was one word that stuck out for him. Death. Was he dead? Had his soul finally detached from the suit that had held it for so many years?_

 _'Why? What happened? Why now did it happen? During the fight with Vincent...did I...die?'_

 _"No." He jolted, shocked at the sudden voice. He tried to search for the source but found nothing. Yet that voice...he **knew** that voice. "You cannot find me. I no longer remain in such a state that you can see me."_

 _"Marionette," he stated, wondering whether or not he should be relieved. "Then...I'm not dead?"_

 _"No, not dead. Vincent did a lot of damage to the hold your spirit had. He'd hoped to sever the hold you had on this world. However..."_

 _"What is is?" He asked. 'I need to know. What happened to me during that fight?'_

 _"You'll have to see for yourself. Just focus on the combined energy inside you, and wake yourself." The Marionette then went silent, refusing to reply no matter how much Luka called out. Eventually the male gave up, sighing as he floated in silence._

 _'I've got nothing to lose,'_ _he thought, frowning, 'but...what didn't it want to tell me?' After a long while sitting in silence, turning his options over in his head, he decided to heed the Marionette's word. 'After all, it's never actually harmed me. But...something seems off this time. I just can't figure out what...' He chose to file the feeling away for now and focus on waking up. 'I bet I worried them all. Hopefully they're okay...'_

 _And with that, he slowly began to return to reality._

* * *

"He's awake! Guys, he's finally awake!" Chica came tearing into the stage area, squealing happily. "Come on guys! Hurry up and come here!"

"We're coming, we're coming," Freddy said, following the chicken with a shake of his head. Bonnie bounded after Chica, face stretched into a smile. Foxy trotted after them, tail swishing. Jason and Nina had gone home for that night, on break for once. That meant the animatronics were alone tonight. Foxy hurried after his companions, hearing Chica's squeals already. He poked his head into the room, looking at Luka. The boy was just waking, groaning as his eyes fluttered open. He sat up, rubbing at his head before he got an armful of Chica.

"Luka!" the girl cried, clinging to him, "you're finally awake!"

"Uh...yeah. Sorry about that. Guess fighting took more energy than I thought." Foxy cocked his head, lifting his hook to push his eyepatch up. Luka's smile, while genuine to some, was clearly fake.

 _'I be the master a fake smiles,'_ he thought, looking the teen over. Behind that smile, he seemed almost annoyed that she was clinging to him. Even more so when Bonnie hugged him as well.

"It's good to see you up and moving again Luka," Freddy was saying, "Everyone's been worried about you, and the kids have driven poor Nina crazy."

"Eh? They have?" Luka cocked his head, seemingly confused, "Nina's only the night guard though. Why would the kids bug her?"

"Scott has her on waitress duty right now," Freddy continued, "but now that you're operational again she'll be able to calm down."

"The kids really do love you Luka," Chica chirped. Luka chuckled in reply, and Foxy frowned. Something was seriously wrong. Something sparked in Luka's eyes, something that didn't settle well with the pirate fox.

"Oi, Luka." The wolf looked up, blinking at him. Outwardly, nothing looked amiss. Yet something about his eyes...they appeared darker. Like a different color altogether at some points. "I never did thank ye fer the minor repairs ye did not long before ye went nonoperational."

"Huh?" Luka blinked. For a moment, Foxy swore his eyes shifted colors. Yet then they were back, emerald glimmering brightly. "Oh, yeah. Don't worry about it." As Luka went to get up, nudging Bonnie and Chica away, Foxy's eyes narrowed sharply.

Without warning Foxy had moved, slamming the wolf back down onto the table. "Foxy!" Chica squeaked, "What're you doing?"

"Ye," the fox said slowly, leaning down with his fangs bared, "are not Luka. He never repaired me. Besides, I can see it in those eyes of yers. Ye ain't the same."

"Are you sure Foxy?" Freddy said, one hand reached out and ready to pull the pirate back. Yet Foxy nodded, tail lashing.

"I be as sure a this as I be of Golden Freddy when he be around." Freddy backed off, eyeing the pair. Foxy returned his golden gaze to Luka, snarling loud enough for them all to hear. Chica and Bonnie had backed off to be beside Freddy, staring at the pair. Luka remained expressionless. Foxy pressed the curve of his hook to Luka's jaw.

"Who be ye?" Foxy demanded, snarling, "Ye aren't Luka, so who are ye?" Suddenly, Luka's face twisted into a sneer, eyes shifting into a different color than his normal green. Violet overcame both orbs, and Luka's fangs twisted into a malicious grin.

"I would've thought you of all people would figure that out Foxy," Luka sneered, "After all, I know you quite well."

"Vincent," Freddy hissed. Luka, or rather Vincent, laughed. The frigid sound echoed through the room, filling all their ears. "You son of a bitch," Freddy snarled, stepping forward, "What did you do with Luka you sadistic freak!" Vincent's laugh became louder, more violent.

"You think I'd tell you where your friend is?" he sneered, "There is nothing you can do to make me tell you anything you stupid children. As for that boy? He's dead, and he'll rot in hell for eternity." Foxy hissed, tail lashing, and forcefully flipped the animatronic over. Vincent let out a huff as he was slammed against the table again.

"Ye best be getting some rest ye bastard," Foxy said. He wrenched the back panel open, and Vincent bucked, trying to move away.

"Back off fox," he hissed.

"Shut up ye bastard," Foxy huffed, grabbing the switch and flipped it down. Vincent twitched, jerking almost violently before falling still. When Foxy shut the panel and flipped the suit over, the light in its eyes gone. Vincent was powered down, locking him inside the suit. At least for the moment.

"What do we do now?" Bonnie asked, voice soft.

"And what about Luka?" Chica piped in, "He can't be d-dead...can he?" Freddy shook his head, siting down on a discarded box. He sighed, letting his head fall into his hands.

"I...I really don't know," he admitted, voice soft and broken sounding, "I really don't know."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Sorry it took so long. My writer's blocked kicked in, and I was working on my Wattpad stories till I got some inspiration again. Anyway, hopefully this chapter is good right now. I'll work to get another soon hopefully. Anyway, college is a nightmare.**

 **Bye for now!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey there everyone! I'm back with another chapter here. This story will be wrapping up fairly shortly, in a few more chapters or so. However, my brain runs off into weird places so don't count that as certain. Anyway, off we go again. Read on!**

* * *

When Luka finally opened his eyes he was met with cold grey walls that he recalled from the run down pizzeria. The place where he and Vincent had fought. He looked around, spotting the Springtrap suit in one corner. He walked over to it, noting that the pizzeria was frighteningly silent.

The suit never moved as he approached, and he crouched down, intent on checking the power switch. He stopped, however, once his hand entered his line of sight. His arm wasn't solid, the floor and the Springtrap suit fully visible. He stared down at his arm for a while, shock surging through his body.

"Be careful not to touch that suit Luka." He looked up, trying to find the source of the voice but not expecting to find one. Yet there, only a few feet from him, stood the Marionette. It was like himself, transparent and looking less than real. Luka eyed it, curious as to what was happening. He stood, not a sound made as he got up.

"What's going on?" he asked, eyes showing his desperation, "Am I...am I actually dead?" The Marionette released a sound like a sigh, turning its head away.

"You've been dead for a long time Luka," it said, "you shouldn't forget that." Luka stepped closer, grabbing the Marionette's arms. It felt strange under his fingers, like rubber stretched taunt over plastic. that mask stared at him, grin wide and pupils glowing.

"I know that," he hissed, "but before...I was attached to the suit. Now I'm just some kind of ghost."

"A spirit without a physical form," the Marionette said, nodding slightly. Luka let his arms drop down beside him, his head hanging.

"What do I do?" He asked. There was silence. He clenched his fists, trying not to shake. _'Why am I seeing it now? Am I truly dead now? Maybe...maybe it knows that it's time for me to leave...but...but...'_ He couldn't continue, eyes burning with tears. He felt like he had all those years ago, when he'd first died. Scared. Confused. Unsure what would happen next. He hated that feeling.

"You can still live on Luka," the Marionette rasped after a while. Luka looked up, nearly trembling with uncertainty. "You've been strong enough to remain even after Vincent shattered your hold on the animatronic suit you once inhabited. Yet, your control over this form is limited and, should you make contact with a suitable vessel you'll be drawn back into it." Luka glanced back at the Springtrap suit.

"Like that?" he asked. The Marionette nodded and Luka shuddered. Had he actually come in contact with it...he didn't even want to think about being stuck in that thing for who knew how long. "But...what can I do now? Vincent must have taken my suit so...I have nothing else to cling to.

"You're wrong child," It stated, "you simply have to take back what is yours. Force Vincent out."

"Alright," he said, still confused on the matter. Then something occurred to him. "Wait...why can I see you now?"

"I've taken back the energy I loaned to you children," it stated, "so I've returned to this form. I'm not solid, and I cannot help in the fight, but I'll get Vincent's suit back to the pizzeria. That should keep him from taking on a solid form and instead make him latch onto it again. So you'll have to beat him, both mentally and physically."

"Wait!" he called as it turned away, "How do I get back?" It turned, eyes glowing in amusement before it laid a hand on the Springtrap suit.

"Walk," it said.

And then it was gone.

* * *

"What do we do with him mate?" Foxy asked. He was currently seated atop the lifeless wolf animatronic that housed Vincent's soul. He was talking to the only other occupant in the room. Freddy.

"For now leave him off," Freddy said, "At least like that he can't hurt anyone." Foxy nodded, looking down at the animatronic beneath him.

"Then of course," the fox said, "there be Luka." He looked up again, gold eyes meeting blue. "You don't think the lad will come back."

"Vincent forced him from the suit," Freddy replied, "He had nothing to cling to anymore. I'm almost certain that he's gone."

"There's always another option," Foxy said after a moment. Freddy looked at him, blue eyes glittering.

"And that would be?" the bear asked.

"Luka might still be in here," the pirate replied, patting the animatronic, "Luka be strong mate. It's entirely possible that he kept himself alive lad." Freddy shook his head, turning away. "I know ye don't want ta think of that possibility but it _**is**_ a possibility mate. We can't do anything till we know fer certain whether or not he's in there."

"I know," the bear said, "I thought we'd been done with him all those years ago. When we killed him the first time." Freddy turned back, blue orbs conflicted. "What does that make us? When we firs met Luka...he thought _**we**_ were the ones going to kill him. Maybe he had a right to be scared. We've murdered before. We've terrified so many night guards."

"That was a long time ago lad," Foxy replied, "We were barely sane when we killed those two. Our anger drove us insane. Don't be blaming yerself fer that. Bonnie and Chica...ye let those kids have peace of mind."

"I know," Freddy said with a sigh, "but somehow I feel like we did something wrong."

"Ye couldn't have known they'd come back lad," Foxy said, "ye got ta stop putting blame on yerself. Just cause ye took the lead don't mean ye have ta be the only one responsible. We all wanted them dead. Ye helped us succeed in that." Freddy sighed.

"I promised I'd keep you all safe," he murmured. Foxy's ear twitched. "I've failed on that account." Foxy stood, finally tired with watching the other dig himself further into his dark hole of self-pity. He grabbed the bear, roughly turning him around and slamming him into the wall. The bear blinked, shocked.

"Enough a this," Foxy hissed, tail lashing slightly. Freddy watched the fox carefully as Foxy bared his fangs and then backed off. "Ye did nothing wrong, now stop this self degradation thing ye have going on and move forward. The other mates be worrying enough, so stop thinking over the past and go out there."

"Right," Freddy said, shaking his head and then mumbling more to himself. Yet Foxy still heard. "I can at least do that." He headed for the door, pausing to look back. "Are you coming?" Foxy shook his head and the bear shrugged, leaving. Foxy chuckled, sitting down on his makeshift seat.

"Ye better be okay Luka," he said aloud to himself. His tail swished behind him. "Otherwise they'll drive themselves insane again. Yer the glue that holds us together now. I've watched those kids fer too long. I don't want to watch them descend into darkness again. Not now...when they've finally seen the light again."

* * *

Luka finally found himself in front of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It had been an interesting time getting back to the pizzeria, mainly because he could essentially pass through people, and that was not an experience he wanted to repeat. He sighed with relief. _'Finally. Now I just need to find where they put the suit without running into anyone.'_ He wasn't sure if he'd enter another suit by coming in contact with it, but he really didn't want to find out.

He entered the building and hurried towards the Parts and Services room, trying to ignore the animatronics in the room. Freddy was sitting silently with Bonnie while Chica ranted about something he didn't stop to listen to. The chicken did look quite angry though, so he hoped it wasn't towards himself. He noted that Foxy was nowhere in sight but let it be. It didn't matter.

Or maybe it did, since Foxy was in the Parts and Services room, seated atop the wolf animatronic suit. He huffed, crossing his arms. _'How am I supposed to do this?'_ he wondered.

 _'Be careful,'_ came the reply. The Marionette. _'it doesn't need to be on but I doubt your foxy little friend will appreciate it when the machine begins jerking under him.'_

"Then what am I supposed to do?" he asked, knowing the fox couldn't hear him, "I can't exactly ask him to move."

 _'The suit is ready when you force him out,'_ was all it said. He huffed and looked at the suit. He could simply get into it and hope for the best. _'Hopefully this ends well.'_ He walked over and bent down, reaching out. After a moment to ensure he wouldn't hit Foxy, he touched the suit. Immediately he was sucked into darkness, and greeted with a familiar chilling laugh coupled with a dark smile.

"And here I thought I'd finally killed you Luka," Vincent said, "for once I'm glad you proved me wrong. I didn't get a chance to toy with you as much as I would have liked."

 _'Alright,'_ Luka thought, tensing as Vincent entered his vision, _'This is it. Don't fuck up.'_

And with that, Vincent lunged at him.

* * *

 **So there you have it. How was that everyone? I've enjoyed this story so much and I'm so happy to have been able to share this with you guys. This story is coming to its end, no matter how much we might not want it to. But don't fret everyone. I'm planning out a new FNAF fic that'll be a bit different from what I've done in the past. I won't go into details, but I hope you'll stick with me into the next journey. So Bye for now. I'm off to write some more.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey there everyone! Welcome back to another chapter. hopefully you'll all enjoy. It seems like there will only be two chapters left. Three at the most. We've had a pretty good run haven't we. I never expected this to be popular, let alone have you guys ask for a sequel. You don't know how happy the thought makes me. Read on guys. Hope you like.**

* * *

Foxy jumped as the animatronic below him began to seize. He stepped back, tail twitching as the mass of metal he'd been seated upon jerked wildly. _'What in the world?'_ he thought. He knew for certain that the animatronic was off, so to see such movement was a shock. _'Something ain't quite right here,'_ the fox thought.

Eventually the banging must have attracted the others because Foxy soon found himself surrounded by the other animatronics.

"What's going on?" Freddy asked. Foxy shook his head.

"Me ain't positive," he replied, "the lad just started seizing. Startled me a bit." They went silent, watching the suit jerk for a moment before it fell still. There was no other sign of life, the suit now lifeless as it had been a few moments ago. They watched it for a moment, waiting for another movement. There was none.

"Was...was Vincent...trying to get out?" Bonnie asked, half hidden behind Freddy.

"No. That's not it." They all whipped around, shocked at the figure before them.

"You," Freddy half hissed, "What did you do now?" The Marionette barely responded, only moving to look down at the lifeless animatronic.

"I did nothing," it said, "I barely have a form as it is. Luka kept himself alive, and now he's fighting Vincent for control."

"Then why are ye here?" Foxy asked, but not rudely. He was genuinely curious. The Marionette shook its head.

"If Luka manages to force Vincent from the suit, the man will need somewhere else to go. I've brought the suit he was trapped in, so should Luka force him out his spirit will be drawn back to it."

"What happens if Luka succeeds?" Chica asked. The Marionette turned to gaze at her, white pupils glowing.

"Should Luka succeed," it said slowly, "then the final battle begins."

* * *

Luka groaned as he slammed into the floor again, rolling over and forcing himself to his feet. Vincent laughed, the sound loud in his ears. He stumbled away as the violet haired man approached, dark eyes all but glowing. "This is the best you've got?" the man mocked, sneering at him, "Looks like you'll die easier than expected." Another strike caused him to drop, feeling his entire body throb like a bruise. Vincent knelt down, straddling his thighs. "It's too bad really," Vincent stated. Luka glared at him before cold fingers gripped his throat, squeezing roughly. Bloodlust glittered in Vincent's eyes at the choked noise that escaped him, chuckling. "You know," the man said, leaning closer to his face, "I wanted to see the look on your face when I tore those children apart. Out of everyone I've killed, you've been the most interesting."

 _'I can't fuck this up,'_ Luka hissed internally. He squirmed, trying to break free. Vincent simply moved one hand to his hair, slamming it against the floor. Stars burst before his emerald eyes, and he groaned. Vincent sighed.

"There was a reason I never chose to kill like this," the man commented, "much too boring." Luka stared at him, vision beginning to swim. Without warning, the younger male jerked one hand up. His fingers jammed into the throat of the man above him, and Vincent coughed, loosening his grip slightly. Using what energy he had left, Luka shoved him off, rolling them so he was in the same position Vincent had been only moments ago. "You've got guts kid," the man said with a laugh, "more so than those kids. Though I'll admit, you're little fox friend gave more of a fight than I'd expect. I wonder if he'll struggle that much this time." Luka saw red, and then suddenly his fingers were wrapped around the violet haired man's throat. Vincent hissed in shock as Luka pressed his weight down.

"You need to learn how to shut your mouth," Luka growled. Vincent stared at him for a moment until he let loose a strangled laugh.

"And here I never fully believed that idiot when he said you had bloodlust in you," the man choked out, "Look at you...so ready to kill. I bet you want my blood on your hands...don't you." Luka glared, pushing all his weight onto his grip.

"You know," Luka said, feeling some form of energy begin to envelop his body, "for once you're right." Dark eyes widened, looking genuinely shocked. "Good thing this isn't death for you. You deserve to suffer." Black energy surged across his skin, pouring into a now struggling Vincent.

"Just you wait kid," Vincent snarled, "I'll tear you limb from limb. Then I'll-GH!" Has was cut off as he choked on his words. Luka growled and continued to squeeze, black energy surging into Vincent's body. The man jerked violently, gasping as his body became barely more than a shadow. He looked up at Luka, a sharp grin still on his face somehow. His eyes were now empty, white pupils glowing brightly. "We aren't done yet," he sneered. Then his form flickered, fading away. Luka let his fingers uncurl, pressing against the cold floor.

 _'That part's done,'_ he thought, body trembling. Black energy pooled around him, creating and inky puddle of shadow. _'Now I just need to get operational again. But why...why do I feel so strange.'_ He panted, vision flickering. He saw Vincent's grin in his mind and grit his teeth, vision flickering to red. _'It's not over,'_ he thought angrily.

 _'It won't be over,'_ a voice in the back of his head whispered. Luka's face twisted into a sneer, a dark laugh echoing throughout the black space. _'No,'_ It whispered again, something about its words extremely satisfying, _'It will never be over. Not until he's dead.'_ He stood, grinning wildly.

"Just wait Vincent," he said slowly, "I'll be sending your soul to hell."

* * *

It was the loud scream that made all the animatronics jump. The Marionette looked in the direction of the scream, his voice frigid as he spoke. "Vincent's free."

"Fuck!" Came the resounding yell. It was followed by the sounds of crashes, as if something was being thrown aside. "You fucking brat. Come out and fight me. We're gonna end this once and for all."

"He wants Luka," Foxy said, looking down at the suit.

"I cannot help you children this time," The Marionette said, "without a proper form I cannot fight." A sudden crash sounded as the door was forced open. The Springtrap suit peered in, lips in a wide smile and eyes hollow. They resembled the Marionette, black pits with nothing but white pupils.

"Hurry and turn the lad back on," Foxy ordered, "I'll hold this bastard back."

"Be careful!" Freddy yelled after him as he charged towards the animatronic rabbit. Vincent seemed to be having none of it, smile crazed as he grabbed Foxy's hook mid swing. The pirate snarled and struck, fangs sinking into the damaged suit.

"Stupid child!" Vincent yelled, all but throwing the pirate fox aside. Foxy slammed against the metal tables, one cracking under his weight and snapping in two. The Marionette vanished, flickering out of existence as Vincent turned back to them. Freddy swore loudly, bending to roughly turn Luka over and flip the on switch. A scream caught his attention and he stood, whirling back around.

 _'Turn on,'_ he mentally pleaded, seeing that Chica had already been tossed aside. Vincent grabbed Bonnie and smashed him against the wall, leaving the rabbit to slump to the floor with a whine. _'C'mon Luka. Turn on!'_

Vincent seized him, slamming him against the tabled behind him. He leaned close, laughing. "I've waited so long," the man said. His fingers found one of the bear's hands as Freddy tried to shove the man off. He pulled, the metal groaning before the appendage snapped at the elbow and tore free. The bear cried out, oil spewing from the wound. "I waited so damn long to finally end you yet again!" Another pull, and off came the remainder of his left arm. "You couldn't escape me then, and you can't escape me now." Vincent grabbed a random piece of metal, tearing it free from his side. He yelled again, eyes watering. "I'll kill you slowly, you insolent brat!" Freddy shut his eyes, bringing his intact arm up for some kind of protection from the pain he knew would come.

Yet it never came.

He blinked open his blue eyes, seeing the hand wrapped around Vincent's wrist. Luka stood behind him, fangs bared. Freddy shuddered. The wolf did not look sane. Not one bit. Black energy swirled around him, his eyes the same as Vincent's. His tail was lashing behind him angrily. "Release him," the teen said, voice so low it was frightening.

"Or what you mangy mutt," Vincent hissed. Something flashed in Luka's eyes and in a split second his claws had pierced Vincent's arm.

"Release him," the boy commanded again, stepping closer to the man, "Or else I'll shred you so badly, they'll never find all the pieces." Freddy was released as Vincent turned, looking dangerously happy.

 _'This isn't right,'_ Freddy thought from his position, _'Luka...what happened to you?'_

* * *

 **There you go everyone! I ended it here because my fight scenes tend to be long as hell. It's weird but that's how it is. Lemme know what you guys think. Also, is anyone excited for another FNAF fic from me? Tell me what you guys think, cause I love hearing your opinions.**

 **Bye-bye for now guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey there everyone. The end is upon us. The chapter after this will be the epilogue. As much as I love this story and all of you guys, it's come to an end. Yet I'm working on the new FNAF story titled _If You Only Saw_. It's going to be a bit different from what I normally write for this fandom, but hopefully I'll see all you guys again in the new story. Anyone with questions on the new story are welcome to PM me. Anyway, on we go with the story in progress.**

* * *

Luka shoved Vincent back with a snarl, white pupils glowing. The rabbit moved willingly, lips twisted into a demented smile. Without hesitation, Luka swiped at him, claws hissing through the air. They watched as both animatronics stood still for barely a second before Luka lunged at Vincent, fangs snapping dangerously close to the rabbit's throat. Vincent threw him towards the door before diving after him, their snarls echoing even once they were gone.

"Freddy!" Chica hurried over, kneeling down to check on him. Bonnie went to check on Foxy, who waved him away, before following the chicken. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better," the bear groaned. His severed arm was beginning to bother him. Not because it hurt, which it did even if just barely, but because his brain didn't want to register its disappearance. "But forget about me for the moment. We need to get Luka back to his normal self." As he struggled to stand shakily with his one arm he heard a gasp and then a hand was pushing him down.

"Don't," it warned and he looked up into its stretched mask.

"And here I thought we weren't gonna be seeing you again," Freddy stated. Yet his tone wasn't malicious, only tired.

"Dont interfere with the boy," the Marionette said slowly, "he's finally wielding the one power that lets him fight against the man you hate so much."

"What do you mean?" He asked. The Marionette laid one hand on his head, gentle in nature.

"Luka has finally accepted his own bloodlust," it said, "my hope is that he'll regain his humanity once the immediate threat is gone."

"But what if the lad don't?" Foxy asked, rolling his shoulder as he approached. The Marionette stayed stubbornly silent for a long moment before sighing.

"Should Luka have fallen too far to break free then...then I'll be forced to remove him from this existence."

"You let him do this, knowing that it could be the end of him?" The bear growled, "why even keep him alive this long then? When your original intent was just to use him as a weapon. He, and likely all of us, are simply expendable pawns to you aren't we." Energy pulsed from the Marionette's being, and the pupils narrowed dangerously.

"I'd learn when to hold your tongue boy," it hissed, "you may have lived for a long time, but only because I made your should bond. Without constant watch and repair, the bond between your soul and that suit would fray to nothing. So I'd suggest you watch how much you mouth off." Freddy was about to retort when someone laid a hand on his shoulder. Foxy. Eventually the Marionette cooled, and it turned away. "Go do as you please. I do not care any longer. Your actions cannot be dictated." And then it vanished, gone in the blink of an eye.

"c'mon mates," Foxy said, "let's go see what Luka be doing."

* * *

Anger. That was all that clouded Luka's tired brain. That, and Pain. Every hit from the man fighting him either pushed him back or tore something free. He swore that Vincent was flickering between forms, sometimes animatronic and sometimes startlingly human. Luka felt the same thing happening to him. At times hits barely phased him, and then he was hearing his arm crunch under a metallic grip. It was maddening.

He knew why it was happening too. The Marionette was around, and that energy of its was all too easy to latch on to. Once a person had held latched onto it and used its power, it acted like a beacon of light, beckoning them teasingly.

 _'Kill him,'_ the voice in the back of his head hissed, _'make him pay. Make him bleed. Tear him down until there's nothing left.'_ For once, he agreed with the idea. He wanted Vincent dead, a forgotten puddle on the floor. Something came near his head, and he sank his fangs into it. Wires snapped, oil weakly sputtering into his mouth. He jerked his head back, claws sinking into the metal before him to get a good grip and he tore the piece in his grip. Vincent gave an inhuman shriek, stumbling away as Luka moved back, growling. His right ear was fully gone, the torn stump in Luka's jaws. He spat it out, lips twisted into a feral grin.

"Ignorant brat!" The man snarled. His speed was frightening, and Luka only kept fighting because of the adrenaline thrumming through his body. "Do you think you can outmatch me? I'm more powerful than you ever thought of being."

 _'I refuse to let him win,'_ he thought, _'I killed before. I'll kill him. Let him see what it's like to be torn into.'_ Something about the thought made him pause. It was enough time for Vincent to throw him back. Chairs smashed out of the way, and he shook his head. _'What am I thinking? I'm not like him. I'm not.'_ He started to stand, only to have Vincent drive him into the floor again. He slipped free, getting to his feet carefully. "I see now," he said slowly, more to himself than anything. Yet the man heard him.

"Understand?" He mocked, "you petulant child. You understand nothing." Luka's eyes flashed and, within an instant, he was behind the rabbit, hitting him so hard that the animatronic head bent at an odd angle.

"No," he growled as Vincent righted himself, "I understand perfectly now. Bloodlust, insanity...they're the driving forces behind your actions."

"Your point?" Came the annoyed reply.

 _'The trick is getting the right balance between insanity and reality,'_ he thought. He snarled and dove at Vincent, tearing his claws down the animatronic chest. Vincent fought withevery bit of his remaining strength, tearing at anything he could reach. Luka lunged, landing on top of Vincent.

"Try and kill me," the man hissed. Luka snarled.

"Fine." He'd felt the shift in energy before it happened. Yet it did nothing to stop his strike, nor did he acknowledge it. He lunged forward, aiming to snap his fangs into Vincent's neck. Then the change happened. The Springtrap suit fell away, leaving simply man behind. His claws dug into Vincent's skin. A look of shock flickered over the man's face before Luka's jaws snapped shut. Blood gushed from the punctured flesh, staining the tiles underneath with the crimson fluid. Vincent made a choking noise, jerking under him. Luka growled and tightened his grip. _'He's not getting away. He's done causing so much pain and suffering. Forever.'_ Eventually the man fell limp, head lolling back. Hands grabbed at him, pulling him away from Vincent. Yet Luka didn't let go. _'Have to make sure...have to be sure he won't get up again.'_

"Let go Luka," someone was saying. He growled but didn't lash out. He didn't have to.

"He'd dead Luka," another voice called, "let him go. We need to clean up the mess." He felt himself calming, the bloodlust and anger that had fueled him receding to a barely there presence. The metallic taste of blood coated his tongue, and he released Vincent with a gasp. Someone pulled him back, and he stared at the body.

 _'Why...why did I turn into that kind of person? I...I killed him. He was a killer himself but...I still slaughtered him.'_ He felt hands stroking his arms and back, felt the cuts stinging across his skin. He looked like a mess.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Chica's voice met him, and he realized she was the one holding him. "You saved us. You kept us, and other people, safe." Eventually he calmed, as Bonnie and Freddy carted the corpse off to only they knew where. "Thank you Luka."

"For?" Emerald eyes met violet.

"For coming back to us." Her smile was small but happy, and he smiled back.

"Yes, he did well." Luka looked up at the Marionette now standing before him. It was solid once more. "This is hopefully the last time we'll see each other. Goodbye Luka." It turned as Bonnie and Freddy returned. "And goodbye to all of you, my children." And then it was gone, no trace of its presence.

"Is it...is it really over?" Bonnie asked. Foxy slung his hook around Bonnie's shoulders.

"Aye," the pirate replied, "me thinks it truly is."

 _'Finally,'_ Luka thought, leaning back and shutting his eyes, _'its finally over.'_

* * *

 **The epilogue will hopefully be up within a few days. I don't know how long the next story will take to get up after that. All depends on school and my writing ambition. Anyway, it's been a great ride and I hope you've all enjoyed. See you next times.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey there everybody. So this is it. The final chapter of this adventure together. I love all of you guys and this story wouldn't even exist if not for you. Thanks for everything you've done for me. Now then, on to the final chapter of A Dark Rebirth.**

* * *

Luka came back to awareness, shifting slightly as he waited patiently. "Alright," he heard Nina say, "You're all good." He opened his eyes, staring at the woman before him. It had been years since the battle with Vincent, and nothing had arisen since. Jason had retired, as had the owner Scott, and Nina had taken her fathers place as head engineer. It had been her who'd proposed a new design to the new owner, Mike. None of the animatronics had heard what the design was.

So as Luka sat up he immediately went to look in the mirror. His jaw almost dropped when he saw what Nina had done for him, and likely all of them. He looked...human again. Black hair messy as it had once been and emerald eyes glowing against pale skin. He was wearing a waiters outfit. One thing he noticed different about his appearance was the black wolf ears and tail, as well as slightly sharpened canines. No matter how much he sared at himself it was hard to

"What do you think?" Nina asked.

"This..." he began, staring at himself, "this is amazing. How did you ever manage to do this."

"It wasn't hard," she said, fiddling with the tool in her hand, "but I figured that since it's all over...you guys deserved the chance to feel human again. Even if only slightly." He grinned, going to wrap his arms around his cousin.

"Thank you," he said, "You don't even know how much this means to me. They must be so happy." She smiled and stepped back, grasping his hands.

"Come on," She said with a giggle, "They're waiting for you." She led him out, and he simply grinned at what he saw. Seated on the stage were Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie. Foxy stood leaning against the wall, and the pirate waved when he saw Luka. The other looked up, Bonnie and Chica running over to greet him. They were all humanoid now. Chica with her shoulder length blonde hair, innocent violet eyes, and feathery tail. Bonnie with his violet hair, crimson eyes, purple bunny ears, and little tail. They were modeled like teenagers, just like him and the other pair.

"You look like you again!" Chica chirped, clinging to his arm.

"It's been so long," Bonnie added, voice soft but with a smile on his face. Luka laughed and looked toward the two remaining boys. Freddy had tanned skin, messy brown hair, and his bear ears and tail. Foxy had red hair tied back in a ponytail, one yellow eye gleaming at him deviously. His fox ears and tail twitched, announcing their presence.

"good ta see ye up and moving again lad," the pirate said with a grin. Luka grinned, looking around at everyone. Their relationship had changed drastically. They'd gone from being enemies, to friends. Like Chica had once said, they were family.

"you okay Luka?" Nina asked, "you look sad."

"No," he said, shaking his head, "I'm not sad. I'm happy."

"You don't regret it," Bonnie asked, "being like us?" Luka's smile softened as he thought back. Had one thing changed, had he not taken the job here in this pizzeria, none of this would have happened.

"No," he said, shutting his eyes, "I don't regret a thing."

* * *

 **So there you go everyone. We've reached the finale. Luka's story is finally over. I'll start working on the new story, but first things first.**

 **thank you everyone who's been through this journey with me. Without all of you, Luka's story would have ended with Golden Freddy's downfall. This entire plot line was a hopeful experiment. For once, my story wasn't planned out to any extent. I just wrote, and you guys followed behind me. I'm so proud of what I've become on this site, and it wouldn't have been possible without the readers.**

 **So thank you, and I hope I'll see you in the next story. Bye-bye.**


End file.
